(No es) Un Cuento de Hadas
by Summer.RL
Summary: Para Jeankasa Fairy Tales Weekend. Mikasa Ackerman vive con su tío Kenny y su primo Levi. Su familia son dos asesinos y delincuentes. Pronto deberá unirse a ellos, pero recibe una invitación al Baile del Príncipe Eren, donde él elegirá a una esposa. Lo que Mikasa no sabe es que, en su camino hacia el Príncipe, hay un capitán de la Guardia Real que pondrá sus convicciones en duda.


.Había una vez, en un reino muy muy lejano, una joven muchacha, llamada Mikasa, de dieciocho años que vivía con su tío y su primo. Sus padres habían muerto y su cuidado había quedado a cargo de su tío soltero Kenny y su primo Levi, que la doblaba en edad.

–Misión cumplida.

Kenny ingresaba a la humilde cabaña que habitaban hacía unos meses. Dejó una bolsa sobre la mesa que sonó pesada al caer sobre ella.

Levi venía tras su tío completamente bañado en sangre con una expresión fría.

–Mikasa, prepárale un baño a tu primo.

La muchacha asintió y fue por agua para calentar al pozo que estaba tras la cabaña. Un par de pajarillos volaron junto a ella acompañándola hasta el pozo.

Cuando sus padres murieron Mikasa conoció a aquellos dos parientes de los que jamás tuvo idea y aquella extraña vida comenzó para ella. Una vida de nómade en el reino de Paradise, una isla aislada del resto del mundo, un reino muy rico… y donde hay dinero hay envidias y corrupción.

No tardó demasiado en darse cuenta, a sus nueve años, que su tío Kenny y el primo Levi tenían una vida que distaba muchísimo de lo que ella conocía. Su propio padre jamás le habló de ellos, y con justa razón. Mientras su padre era un hombre honrado de campo que había forjado una pequeña fortuna, Kenny y Levi hacían su dinero de maneras menos correctas.

Kenny y Levi eran delincuentes, ladrones y asesinos. Se dedicaban a los encargos sucios de los tipos de dinero y, con ellos, lograban sobrevivir. Mientras ellos estaba en sus "misiones", Mikasa se preocupaba de tener un hogar y comida para ellos. Además, de tener todo limpio para el primo Levi que era algo exquisito en cuanto a la higiene. Normalmente vivían un par de meses en un sitio, hasta que por trabajo o porque la policía les seguía la pista, debían trasladarse a otro sitio.

Mikasa puso suficiente agua en un tambor y encendió unos leños bajo él para calentar el baño de su primo. Ingresó nuevamente a la cabaña. Su tío Kenny bebía un licor sentado a la mesa con ambos pies sobre ella.

–La próxima vez deberías acompañarnos, niña. Has mejorado tus habilidades con las pistolas y tienes buena técnica de ataque y defensa. ¡Imagínate todo el dinero que podríamos hacernos!

Mikasa solo lo miró un segundo antes de buscar una toalla limpia en un armario y entregársela a su primo Levi, quien también permanecía en silencio.

Levi había perdido a su madre de muy pequeño y su cuidado quedó a cargo de Kenny. Fue él quien lo entrenó para ser un asesino, pero no era un destino que Levi quisiera para Mikasa. Por muy talentosa que fuese para ello. Él quería una vida buena para ella.

Una vez que Levi estuvo tomando su baño y Kenny en la mitad de su botella, Mikasa tomó algo de dinero para ir a la ciudad por víveres. Faltaba harina para el pan y quería comprar algo de azúcar para hacer algo delicioso.

Siempre silenciosa paseó entre los puestos del mercado de la ciudad, esta vez se encontraban en la capital y, asumía, que permanecerían un bien tiempo en ella. Tío Kenny estaba haciendo más dinero que nunca y tenía un círculo de protección de gente adinerada y corrupta.

Mikasa estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la mirara con curiosidad. Desde chiquita había notado que su aspecto era diferente al del resto, rasgos que había heredado de su madre, una mujer extranjera del otro lado del mar. No sabía mucho de dónde provenía su madre, salvo que era de un clan y que su símbolo lo traía en un dije colgando de su cuello y bien escondido por una bufanda que rara vez se retiraba. Su madre le había ordenado que nadie viese su herencia y ella había obedecido.

–Un saco de harina –dijo Mikasa con voz suave y plana a uno de los tendederos.

El hombre se la quedó mirando extrañado, no solo por su aspecto, sino por cómo una jovencita menuda fuese a cargar todo ese peso. Pero lo hizo sin esfuerzo alguno.

Iba bastante cargada ya de salida por la ruta principal cuando notó que estaba más atiborrada de gente que lo normal.

–Es el príncipe –escuchó a una mujer a su lado mirando hacia un lugar entre todas las personas –Es tan guapo…

Mikasa, siendo una jovencita, tuvo curiosidad. En lugar de seguir su camino, se quedó contemplando junto con el resto del pueblo.

En una tarima dispuesta a un lado de la calle estaba un joven castaño de ojos verdes, elegantemente ataviado, secundado por dos hombres. Uno vestía de soldado, uno de rango, un poco más alto que el príncipe y de cabello más claro. El otro tan elegante como el príncipe, más bajito y rubio. Fue éste quien alzó la voz leyendo un manuscrito.

–Atención, pueblo de Paradise. Por decreto del Rey Grisha, dentro de un mes, se realizará un baile en el palacio. Todas las jóvenes casaderas deberán presentarse. El príncipe Eren elegirá entre ellas a su esposa.

Hubo un murmullo generalizado. Tan rápido como había llegado, el príncipe y su séquito se bajaron de la tarima. El joven alto abrió la puerta del carruaje y tanto el príncipe como el joven rubio subieron a éste. El joven alto se subió a un caballo tras el carruaje dando órdenes de despejar el camino.

–Están buscándole esposa por todo el reino –comentó una anciana a otra –La chica que elija será muy afortunada. Será una princesa.

Una princesa. Mikasa miró a la distancia el castillo, en la cima de una montaña. Una princesa. Suspiró pesado. Sería lindo ser una princesa… pero su destino no era ese, ella pronto comenzaría a trabajar con tío Kenny y el primo Levi.

–Toma –un joven soldado de pelo rapado le extendió un papel –Puede ser tu oportunidad.

Mikasa dejó en el suelo su carga y tomó el papel. Era una invitación al gran baile. No supo bien porqué lo guardó entre sus ropas, no tenía pensado ir. Y si quisiera hacerlo, ¿qué podría ponerse? Ella era una campesina.

Pero una parte de ella se imaginó en ese baile, vestida elegantemente y bailando con ese hermoso príncipe de ojos verdes.

Con esas ensoñaciones en su mente juvenil, se marchó de regreso a la cabaña.

.

.

–Odio esto –bufó el príncipe Eren una vez llegados al castillo –Hemos estado paseando por todo el reino hace semanas exponiéndome como ganado.

–Es lo que te corresponde, Eren –comentó Armin Arlert, su mejor amigo y consejero –Tienes que tomar una esposa.

Eren chasqueó la lengua y retomó su camino hasta la sala, necesitaba beber algo y fuerte. No esperaba que a sus diecisiete años su padre lo obligara a algo así.

En cuanto llegó a la sala vio al capitán general de su guardia sentado cómodamente en un sillón bebiendo una taza de té y comiendo unos pastelillos.

–Cuidado con los dulces, cara de caballo, no querrás volver a ser un cerdito –lo bromeó quitándole el pastelillo que estaba a punto de comerse –No quiero que arruines a mis caballos con tu gordo trasero.

–¡Ya no soy gordo, maldito seas imbécil! –respondió Jean Kirstein.

Armin le quitó el pastelillo a Eren y se lo regresó a Jean, que lo miró con fascinación antes de darle un mordisco en éxtasis. Volvía a reinar la paz.

–Eren… no te descargues con Jean –dijo Armin sentándose junto al capitán –No es su culpa que tu padre haya impuesto esto.

–Todo sería más fácil si este idiota hubiese tomado mi lugar.

–¿Yo? –preguntó Jean limpiándose las migajas de la cara con la mano –Los bastardos no somos príncipes, hermanito menor.

–Medio hermano, escoria –aclaró Eren molesto.

Armin entornó los ojos. Siempre era así entre ellos. Grisha, el rey de Paradise, había tenido varios amoríos. El primero fue con una princesa en el reino de Mare, del que tuvo un hijo, Zeke. Hijo que permanecía en Mare en un buen puesto por contactos de su madre. Era un comandante de alto rango y con poco interés en salir de allí y reemplazar a Eren. Luego, en Paradise, Grisha tuvo otro amorío con una de las lavanderas del castillo, Ellie Kirstein. Según Grisha fue de aburrido y borracho, porque estaba bien fea. Pero se hizo cargo del muchacho que nació de aquel amorío. Y en cuanto se casó con la madre de Eren, la reina Carla, se llevó a Jean a la planta alta del castillo, sacándolo de la servidumbre, su madre fue trasladada a otra casa patronal en el campo.

Jean y Eren se criaron como hermanos… y como buenos hermanos se llevaban bastante mal.

–Piénsalo positivo, Eren –dijo Jean con entusiasmo –Tendrás un salón lleno de preciosas muchachas para elegir la que más te guste. Tienes suerte, maldito.

–Puedes tenerlas a todas si quieres –exclamó Eren –No me interesa.

–Me conformo con una… o dos… –bromeó Jean de buena gana y tomó otro pastelillo.

La puerta del salón se abrió y el rey Grisha ingresó. Todos los chicos se pusieron de pie e hicieron una venia. El hombre les indicó que tomaran asiento con un gesto de mano.

–Todos los poblados de Paradise han sido informados, su alteza –dijo Armin flemático.

–Excelente noticia –respondió el rey satisfecho, notó la cara agria de Eren –Es tu deber, Eren.

–No quiero tomar una esposa. No me interesa. No quiero ser príncipe ni rey ni nada. ¡Solo quiero salir de esta maldita isla! –exclamó Eren con molestia –Pon a Jean en mi lugar.

Grisha soltó un suspiro.

–Los bastardos no puede ser reyes –dijo Grisha.

–Te lo dije –interrumpió Jean de buen humor. Buen humor que duró hasta que el rey le quitó el pastelillo de la mano y lo dejó de regreso en la bandeja –Ay, ya… –bufó.

Grisha miró a Armin y Jean.

–Déjennos solos.

–Sí, su alteza –respondieron los muchachos, retirándose del salón.

Jean entendía a Eren, y también lo envidiaba. Entre broma y broma, entendía su angustia y también le hubiese gustado poder liberarlo de ello. Como buen hijo no deseado viviendo con su padre, intentaba ser un buen hijo y no ser visto como una vergüenza. Y, por otro lado, intentaba ser bueno para que Carla no lo odiase. Cosa que no resultaba del todo bien… pero ese es otro tema.

Si Jean pudiese reemplazar a Eren, lo haría. Sabía que Eren era infeliz y no era justo. A él no le molestaría tomar su lugar… pero eso era imposible.

–Muy serio.

La voz de Hitch, una de las chicas de la corte lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Armin lo había dejado a medio camino so pretexto de la organización del baile.

–Sí… su alteza real no dejó que me repitiera un pastel.

Hitch se sonrió divertida.

–Nadie quiere ver al capitán de la Guardia Real convertido en un percherón –bromeó ella.

–¿Quieres ver de lo que es capaz este percherón? –respondió Jean con un tono pícaro.

Hitch carcajeó.

–Me temo que eso ya pasó –suspiró –Soy una mujer comprometida. Tardaste mucho, mi querido y viejo amigo –alzó su mano izquierda frente a él con un precioso anillo en su dedo anular –Aunque seamos honestos, tampoco hubiese funcionado.

–Eso y que los bastardos del rey no se casan con las hijas de los duques –bromeó Jean, Hitch enarcó una ceja –Eso me dijo tu padre cuando fui a pedirle tu mano hace dos años.

–Lo recuerdo –asintió ella –Éramos jóvenes y estábamos enamorados –suspiró con inocencia y Jean le sonrió malicioso –O estabas enamorado de mis tetas y mi agudo sentido del humor –completó.

–Yo te amaba, Hitch. No seas injusta, hice lo que pude. No iba a raptarte sin poder ofrecerte nada. Te gusta la buena vida y a mí también. Eso de que se puede vivir del amor no es para nosotros –dijo en tono calmo, Hitch asintió –Al menos Marlowe es un excelente tipo. Tiene dinero y posición.

–Y me gusta mucho –agregó Hitch –Creo que estoy enamorada –confesó.

Jean puso una mano en el hombro de Hitch en actitud fraternal.

–Me alegra escucharlo. Ojalá todos pudiesen casarse por amor. ¿No crees?

–Eres un patético romántico –rio Hitch cantarina.

Unos pasos irrumpieron en el pasillo donde ambos conversaban. Era la reina Carla con sus damas de la corte, quien dirigió una miraba seca a Hitch. Carla sabía de la cercanía que la chica mantenía con Jean desde hace años. Pero ahora no era prudente que se les viese juntos.

Hitch se unió al séquito de mujeres en cuanto pasaron junto a ellos. Jean mantuvo la vista abajo en una venia a la reina. No quería ver el reproche en sus ojos. Ella misma lo había reprendido duramente la última vez. No arruinaría ni su relación con la madre de Eren, ni la que mantenía con su mejor amiga.

.

.

La reina ingresó en el despacho de Grisha una vez que éste terminó de hablar con Eren. Claramente, su hijo seguiría dando problemas. Pero decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto en cuanto vio el gesto serio de Carla frente a él.

–Manda a Jean lejos –fue lo primero que salió de los labios de la reina –Si no sabe mantenerse lejos de mis damas de la corte, va a tener que irse.

Grisha soltó un suspiro al tiempo que Carla se sentaba frente a él.

–No voy a mandar al capitán de la Guardia Real a ninguna parte. Jean tiene un puesto que debe cumplir. Eso y que sabe mantener a Eren en sus casillas luego de un par de golpes.

–No quiero ver a esta casa real envuelta en más habladurías. Al menos no por Eren ni Jean. Suficiente he tenido que soportar con tus humillaciones.

Grisha hizo como que no escuchó lo último. Simplemente volvió a sus papeles.

–Que elija una esposa entre las chicas que Eren deseche –dijo Grisha sin darle mayor importancia –Solo preocúpate que no tenga mejor posición que la chica que elija el heredero al trono. Háblalo con Jean.

–¿Por qué tengo que hablarlo yo con ese niño?

–Porque son cosas de mujeres –respondió Grisha –Estoy tratando de gobernar un reino. No me interesa con quien se revuelque Jean –la miró fijamente –Pero como a ti parece quitarte el sueño, te delego esa tarea. Créeme que estará encantado con la idea.

Carla le sostuvo la mirada un momento, Grisha volvió a sus papeles. Realmente a Grisha no le importaba lo que hiciera Jean y si eso podía poner en riesgo el compromiso de Hitch.

–Traslada a Marlowe al campo. El distrito de Trost necesita un nuevo Señor que se encargue de la zona rural del muro Rose.

Grisha volvió a sacar la vista de sus papeles.

–De acuerdo. Lo informaré para hacerse oefectivo fin de mes –accedió frente a la insistencia de su esposa –Carla… Jean y Hitch ya no son amantes. Eso se acabó hace bastante.

–Si quieres casar a tu hijo, tienes que retirar a la tentación. Lo quiero lejos de Hitch y de las habladurías.

Grisha asintió. No cruzaron las más palabras. Luego de una ligera venia, Carla se retiró del despacho del rey.

.

.

Kenny había salido nuevamente a una de sus reuniones donde sus empleadores le darían las líneas a seguir… o a quién había que eliminar a continuación. En esas reuniones Levi no participaba, por lo que acompañaba a Mikasa mientras ambos cenaban un caldo de pollo con demasiada agua para el gusto del mayor de los Ackerman.

Los ojos de Levi era escrutiñadores, siempre sabía qué ocurría a su alrededor, si había algo fuera de lugar o algún gesto diferente. Pero en el semblante de su prima Mikasa, extrañamente había algo que descifrar. Ella siempre era inexpresiva. Pero hoy había algo diferente… por muy mínimo que fuese.

–¿Qué te pasa, mocosa? –preguntó Levi sin apartar la cuchara de su plato.

Mikasa lo miró un breve instante antes de volver a beber de su insípida sopa.

–¿Pensando en la propuesta de Kenny? –insistió Levi.

Mikasa dejó la cuchara en el plato, viendo las ligeras manchas de aceite introducirse en ella.

–¿Hay algo que pensar en esa propuesta? –respondió sin mirar a Levi –Soy buena disparando y peleando –alzó la mirada –Y soy una Ackerman. Es mi destino.

–No, no lo es –sentenció Levi –Tu padre arriesgó mucho alejándose del clan para mantenerte a salvo.

Mikasa enarcó una ceja.

–Y así fue como igualmente nos descubrieron y le cortaron la garganta por traidor a su sangre –respondió Mikasa sin que un solo músculo de su rostro mostrara incomodidad –Y se la cortaron a mamá también.

Levi sabía cómo actuaban los Ackerman… sobre todo cuando su círculo se habían reducido a solo ellos tres. Pronto ya no habría más y el linaje se habría perdido. Pero a Kenny le gustaba mantener las costumbres.

–De nuevo, no tienes porqué repetir la historia –dejó caer Levi –Solo debes proponerle a Kenny algo que valga más que tus impecables reflejos… porque como cocinera no lograrás convencerlo.

Mikasa casi sonrió. Era una buena broma, pero ella no reía… nunca. Pero las palabras de Levi la llevaron a pensar sobre aquella invitación perdida entre los doblados de su vestido. ¡Pero qué idiotez estaba pensando! En su vida ella jamás lograría enamorar al príncipe. ¡Era una simple campesina! Pero si lo lograra… Kenny la ayudaría sin duda. Introducirla en la Corte sería el mejor movimiento para Kenny Ackerman. Eso le permitiría llegar al rey y tener las comodidades y trabajos que quisiera. Podría incluso tener un grupo de gente que trabajara para él y podría emborracharse y rascarse el ombligo todo el día.

–Suéltalo, mocosa –dijo Levi con voz dura.

Mikasa lo miró un instante antes de buscar entre los doblados de su vestido aquella invitación bastante arrugada y extenderla frente a él.

–¿Y eso? –chasqueó la lengua, tomó el papel y pasó sus ojos por las letras –¿Un baile para conseguirle esposa al Príncipe Eren?

Mikasa volvió a bajar la vista a su sopa y beber un poco. Levi la estudiaba en silencio. La niña era guapa, exótica, pero carecía de clase. Pero de clase Levi sí conocía. Su madre pudo ser una puta que terminó en un mal vivir, pero si algo que ella había aprendido en sus años de oficio, era a ser una dama… o fingir serlo. Además, Levi tenía sus contactos. Si en un mes pudiesen convertirla en una princesa, tal vez tendrían una oportunidad de sacarla de esa mierda.

–Muy bien –dijo guardando él mismo la invitación al baile –Tenemos muchísimo trabajo –Mikasa lo miró intrigada –Si quieres salir de esta mierda tendrás que poner todo de tu parte. Si estás dispuesta, en un mes estarás viviendo en el castillo con tu príncipe Eren. ¿Estás conmigo, mocosa?

Mikasa se lo quedó mirando con cierta inseguridad, pero algo en el gesto de Levi le decía que debía confiar en él. Asintió en silencio. Levi esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

–Ni una sola palabra a Kenny –finalizó Levi.

¿Cómo? ¿Pero si no contaban con el apoyo de Kenny cómo lograrían que ella tuviese todo para ese día? Kenny era quien llevaba las finanzas de la casa y quien debería comprar lo que se necesitase… y si ella quería parecer una princesa, eso saldría bastante dinero.

–Salir del agujero significa deshacernos de Kenny, pero eso déjamelo a mí. He esperado demasiado este momento. Solo necesitamos que estés dentro del castillo y el resto será sencillo. ¿Puedes guardar ese secreto? –Mikasa asintió –Buena chica.

.

.

No costó demasiado que Kenny accediera a dejar salir a Mikasa de la choza que habitaban en la zona campestre. Solo bastó que Levi le dijese que necesitaban a una sirvienta en el castillo, que para Kenny podía significar tener más poder dentro del círculo vicioso de la capital.

–Muy bien, mocosa –comentó Levi caminando con ella por las calles del sector acomodado de la capital –Trabajarás para la señorita Hitch, es la hija menor del Duque. Es una de las familias más influyentes en la nobleza… y su hija es una zorra. Aprenderás bien.

Mikasa enarcó una ceja.

–Se supone que voy a convertirme en una dama, no en una cortesana vulgar –comentó Mikasa esquivando una posa en el empedrado de la calle.

–Una dama debe saber moverse en sociedad y manipular a los hombres –dejó caer con naturalidad –Y tú tienes el encanto del trote de una vaca –Mikasa lo miró de reojo –Aprenderás lo que necesites de Hitch en este mes. Va a casarse y necesita quien la ayude a organizar su nueva vida. Luego se irá a Trost y serás libre para casarte con el príncipe.

Mikasa asintió pensativa. Cuando Levi le ofreció aprender de alguien de la corte no se imaginó algo así. Pero Levi manejaba cosas de la nobleza como pocos, eso gracias a sus contactos.

–Petra te ayudará, ella es la niña de mano de la duquesa –continuó con sus instrucciones –Ella te enseñará lo básico de tu nuevo trabajo –se detuvo en una esquina –Hitch es una chica generosa, si te ofrece vestidos o joyas baratas, las aceptarás. Solo… trata de ser agradable –Mikasa chasqueó la lengua –Espero que Petra pueda con tu carácter.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada trasera del castillo, por donde la servidumbre ingresaba a la cocina. Antes de dejar a Mikasa en la puerta, Levi le advirtió:

–Pase lo que pase, no te involucres con nadie sentimentalmente. Tu objetivo es el príncipe, no revolcarte con otros. Menos con los mozos. ¿Entendido? –Mikasa asintió –Buena suerte, Mika.

Mikasa le dio una última mirada antes de ingresar al patio trasero, donde vio a una chica peinada sencilla, pero elegante, vestida de negro muy sobria. En cuanto la mujer la vio se le acercó. Su caminar era elegante, casi parecía que se deslizaba sobre el suelo. Su rostro vestía una bella y amigable sonrisa.

–Tú debes ser Mikasa, la prima de Levi, ¿no?

Mikasa asintió.

Petra le extendió una mano, blanca y con las uñas brillantes y bien limadas. Manos de quien no había trabajado la tierra jamás. Mikasa la estrechó avergonzada de sus manos secas y uñas inmundas y quebradas.

–Ven conmigo, te enseñaré tu habitación y el resto de las instalaciones.

Mikasa ingresó por la puerta de la cocina, fijándose en cada detalle. Muchas ollas sobre las estufas, un aroma delicioso invadía el lugar. Junto a la estufa, una mujer joven de rostro severo revolvía una olla. Pronto supo que su nombre era Rico. Su ayudante de cocina era una chica que se lo pasaba probando todo y era parlanchina y alegre. Su nombre era Sasha. Un joven demasiado rebuscado y que se las daba de elegante era quien ayudaba al Duque de Dreyse, Aruo. Dentro de los demás mozos que servían la comida estaban Eld, Gunther y Thomas.

–Compartirás habitación conmigo –aclaró Petra abriendo una de las puertas varios pisos por sobre la cocina, en el sector de la servidumbre.

Era una habitación sencilla, pero con suficiente espacio para ambas.

–Aquí está tu uniforme y tendremos que conseguirte mejor ropa para salir a la ciudad –comentó Petra indicando un pequeño armario –Tenemos una imagen que mantener –la miró de arriba abajo –Lo primero es un buen baño, te ayudaré.

Fue incómodo que Petra la ayudara a llenar la pequeña tina con agua y le facilitara jabón y otros potingues. Luego le ayudó con su uniforme y el peinado. Limó sus uñas y les agregó una capa de barniz.

–No te comas los cueritos de los dedos –le advirtió –La señora se fija en cada detalle.

Cuando estuvo lista la condujo a la habitación de la señorita Hitch. Como si fuesen invisibles recorrieron los elegantes corredores alfombrados de la mansión. Mikasa miraba asombrada los enormes cuadros con esos pesados marcos dorados. Seguro eran personas importantes o parte de la familia real.

Petra tocó a la puerta.

–Adelante.

Ambas mujeres ingresaron a la habitación y Mikasa imitó torpemente la venia que realizó Petra.

–Señorita Hitch, ella es Mikasa. Reemplazará a Annie –comentó.

Hitch estudió a Mikasa detenidamente. Esperaba poder tener mejor llegada con ella que con la seca y amargada Annie. A Hitch le gustaba ser amistosa con sus criadas. Pero Annie había sido delegada a trabajar ahora para la niña Gaby que ya estaba en edad de tener una criada propia y ya no una niñera.

Le sonrió amistosa a Mikasa.

–Eres muy bonita –exclamó de buen humor –Los mozos deben haber quedado prendados de tan solo mirarte –hizo una pausa y se sentó frente a su espejo –Quiero un recogido con un trenzado.

Fue Petra quien la peinó indicándole a Mikasa todo lo que tendría que hacer. Sin duda ese sería un trabajo pesado. Tendría que saber donde estaba todo, preparar los atuendos y ayudar a peinar y vestir a la señorita Hitch. Todo fuese por conseguir al Príncipe Eren y salir de ese agujero… para liberarse de Kenny Ackerman.

.

.

El castillo del Rey Grisha en la capital no solo albergaba a la familia real, sino también a las damas de la corte y sus familias. Sus esposos iba y venían desde sus terrenos, alguna veces ellas también acudían sobre todo en verano. Por lo mismo la cantidad de servidumbre era alta.

Mikasa ya llevaba un par de días en el castillo y aun se perdía en los pasillos. Como ahora, que vagaba por el sector de los residentes. Tampoco era algo prohibido dado que era una criada personal.

En eso estaba cuando una voz la sacó de sus contemplaciones.

–Hola…

Mikasa giró la cabeza para ver a un muchacho alto de pelo castaño claro algo crecido y barba. Sin dudar miró rápido al suelo y siguió su camino.

Jean soltó una espiración derrotada al ver a la muchacha perderse por la puerta a la escalera de servicio.

–¿Y esa cara? –Armin llegaba a su lado y lo miraba con interés.

–Acabo de ver a un ángel –respondió medio ensoñado, Armin le sonrió.

–Y asumo que ya la asustaste –bromeó Armin.

Jean se alzó de hombros.

–¿Realmente soy tan feo? –preguntó y Armin soltó una carcajada –Déjalo, el silencio vale más que mil palabras.

Armin controló su risa.

–No eres feo, Jean. Solo tienes una cara intimidante.

–Adoro tu sutileza, ¿te lo he dicho?

–Y yo aprecio enormemente tu sarcasmo –bromeó Armin –Por cierto, ¿has hablado con Eren?

Ambos retomaron su caminar por el pasillo rumbo a la sala.

–No creo que haya mucho que hablar –comentó Jean con las manos en los bolsillos –Es tu mejor amigo, tú deberías hablar con él. Prefiero ahorrarme una nariz quebrada y un ojo en tinta.

Mientras continuaban su camino, Hange apareció con su sonrisa algo macabra y su caminar ligero.

–Jean, la Reina quiere hablar contigo –anunció.

Mencioné antes que Jean no contaba precisamente con el beneplácito de la reina Carla. Y como era la costumbre en la nobleza, la crianza de los niños era delegada a niñeras. Aunque Carla decidió criar ella misma a Eren, no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo con la vergüenza del bastardo. Entonces había llegado al castillo una jovencita de 15 años, bastante excéntrica y que adoraba a los niños. Fue así como Hange se dedicó a criar a Jean. Su relación era una mezcla entre figura materna, hermana mayor y amiga.

Ante la información de Hange, Jean chasqueó la lengua.

–¿Puedes adelantarme qué cagada hice ahora?

Hange rió.

–Siempre tan negativo, muchacho. Aunque se la veía seria… a la Reina.

–No es negatividad, es realismo –corrigió Jean –Creo que la Reina no me dirige la palabra desde la última vez que golpeé a Eren.

Armin y Hange intercambiaron miradas.

–Te merecías la reprimenda –comentó Armin.

–Nada justifica dejarme sin postre. Nada –aseveró levantando el índice frente a su rostro –Además, Eren comenzó.

Antes que se siguiera justificando, Hange lo guio por el hombro de regreso por el corredor hacia el salón donde regularmente se reunía la Reina Carla con sus damas de la corte. Hange tocó la puerta anunciándose y, una vez que Jean ingresó a la sala, la mujer cerró la puerta dejándolos solos.

La reina leía un libro que cerró para dejarlo sobre su regazo. Jean se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a ella. Carla le dirigió una mirada de displicencia.

–Quiero tratar un tema puntual contigo, niño –habló Carla pausadamente –Grisha y yo estamos preocupados por… tus aventuras románticas.

Jean enarcó una ceja. ¿Aventuras románticas? Si mal no recordaba, aparte de las cariñosas chiquillas que visitaba en el burdel, su última relación seria fue con Hitch. De eso unos dos años… ¿acaso nadie respetaba que Hitch y él ya no estuviesen juntos? Fue una época muy negra para él, incluso subió un par de kilos. Pero nada que no solucionara el burdel. Su padre había sido generoso en llevarlo allí... ¡Ay, sus chicas! Cuánto las extrañaba. Sobre todo a las gemelas que eran sus favoritas. Cariñosas, melosas y lo malcriaban en todas las formas en que unas prostitutas elegantes podrían. Debería ir a visitarlas y llevarles algún regalo para compensar sus meses fuera. Sabía que ellas solo cumplían con su honorable trabajo, pero él las adoraba.

Cuando salió de sus ensoñaciones, alzó la voz:

–Si fuese un poco más explícita, su majestad…

Carla lo miró severa.

–Hitch está comprometida y su esposo será transferido a Trost. A Grisha le preocupa la cercanía que aun mantienes con ella.

–¿A papá? –preguntó Jean incrédulo. A quien menos le importaba con quien se revolcara era a su padre. Se detuvo a ver una mirada reprobatoria de Carla –Digo, ¿al Rey? –se corrigió, si había algo que Carla detestaba era que llamara al Rey "papá".

–Tu cercanía con Hitch puede destruir su compromiso y, con ello, la arrastrarás a la deshonra. Marlowe Freundenberg es un excelente partido y Hitch no puede arriesgarse –Carla hizo una pausa –¿Me doy a entender?

Jean frunció el ceño.

–Lo mío con Hitch terminó hace bastante. Solo somos buenos amigos.

Carla comenzó a perder la paciencia. ¿Ese mocoso creía que la engañaba? Todos comentaban que ese romance aun no había terminado. Los rumores llegaron hasta el padre de Marlowe y esperaba que siguiera haciendo oídos sordos.

Carla apoyó sus manos en el posa brazos del sillón donde estaba sentada. A Jean le pareció que sus dedos se aferraban a la madera como un par de garras.

–Grisha ha decidido que en la fiesta de Eren, también elegirás esposa. La que quieras… siempre y cuando no tenga mejor posición que la que tendrá la elegida de Eren.

Jean asintió pensativo.

–¿La que yo quiera? Eso significa que no importa si es una noble o una campesina…

Carla retumbó las uñas en la madera.

–Si eres prudente, buscarás a la hija de un burgués o menos… Ningún noble querrá que su hija se case con el bastardo del Rey.

Auch. Directo al ego. Si algo le dolía era que en algún momento, de niño, vio a Carla como a una figura materna. Quería agradarle, pero fue infructífero. Escuchar esa palabra de la boca de Carla le dolía… y lo enfurecía. Pero se controló. Se puso de pie e hizo una venia.

–Como diga mi Reina.

Carla asintió leve antes de ver a Jean salir apresurado de la sala. Necesitaba mantenerlo lejos de Hitch. Por el honor de la corona.

Fuera de la sala, Hange leyó el rostro de Jean. La mujer buscó algo en su bolsillo y se lo extendió al chico. Una barra de chocolate.

–Eres la mejor, ¿lo sabías? –dijo Jean algo más repuesto.

–Hay más en la cocina… pero no le digamos a nadie –le guiñó un ojo –Vamos.

Hange le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y se perdieron por el pasillo.

.

.

–Es injusto que todos puedan ir a la fiesta menos nosotros.

Sasha se dejó caer en la mesa de servicio en la cocina. Se secó las manos en el delantal.

–Alguien tiene que preparar y servir la cena… Además, como si el Príncipe Eren fuera a fijarse en una asistente de cocina que se come todo lo que pilla por delante –bromeó Connie y Sasha le dio un golpe en la nuca.

Se armó un jaleo entre los dos muchachos, esperaban que Jean les dijera algo, pero estaba con los dedos raspando lo que quedaba de chocolate en una olla.

–¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –preguntó Connie de buen humor –La última vez que te vi así fue cuando el padre de Hitch te dio el corte.

Sasha se cambió de lugar para quedar junto a Jean.

–¿Abracito? –preguntó la chica abriendo sus brazos.

–No –dijo Jean seco.

–¡Abracito! –exclamó Sasha y Connie se puso de pie y los dos lo rodearon con sus brazos.

–¡Déjenlo de una vez, hostigosos!

–¡Te queremos! –exclamó Connie mientras Jean trataba de deshacerse de esos dos.

Los tres se habían conocido a los diez años, cuando Sasha llegó a ser ayudante de cocina y Connie, quien era hijo del encargado de los caballos, pasaba gran parte del tiempo jugando en los jardines traseros del castillo. Jean pasaba por aquel entonces mucho en la cocina siendo malcriado por Hange. Los tres muchachitos, Connie, Sasha y Jean se habían hecho muy buenos amigos.

–¿Te peleaste con Eren? –preguntó Sasha finalmente cuando dejaron de abrazarlo.

–Nah –respondió Jean dejando la olla a un lado –La vieja bruja…

Connie y Sasha se miraron un instante y soltaron una espiración.

–¿Saben cuál es el problema? –preguntó Jean apoyando su barbilla en su mano –Que no importa lo que haga, esa bruja se las arregla para hacerme notar el "lugar" que ocupo en toda esta pirámide de castas.

–¿El hijo bastardo del rey con la lavandera? –preguntó Connie y Sasha volvió a golpearlo en la nuca.

Jean ladeó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro.

–Bueno, por algo el Rey decidió que fueses criado en la planta alta –dijo Connie –No puedes quejarte, Jean. Podrías estar recogiendo estiércol de vaca en estos momentos. ¡Y mírate! Todo elegante y capitán de la guardia. No me digas que preferirías recoger mierda, porque no te lo creo.

Jean sonrió leve.

–Que de algo me sirva que al Rey le gustaba mi mamá –bromeó –Al menos tiene decencia –los dos chicos asintieron –Y tienen razón. Soy inteligente, guapo y encantador…

–Eso último no –dejó caer Sasha –Eres una molesta espinilla en la nariz. De esas que salen dentro y te duele cuando tratas de sacarte los mocos.

–¿Cómo me llamaste? –exclamó Jean poniéndose en guardia.

Antes que comenzaran una tonta discusión como cuando eran niños, Petra bajaba por la escalera.

–¡Por Dios! –exclamó con tono dulce –Ya no estás en edad de tirarle las trenzas a Sasha, Jean. Compórtense.

Los tres muchachos se sentaron rígidos en la mesa. Petra, si bien no era mucho mayor que ellos, tenía ese halo de autoridad sobre los muchachos.

–Jean, es mejor que subas para alistarte para cena. Marco te está esperando.

Marco era el valet de Jean y se habían hecho buenos amigos. Honestamente Jean creía que eso de tener sirvientes para alistarle la ropa y demases era totalmente innecesario, pero era una de las costumbres que tuvo que asumir. Y Marco le caía bien.

El muchacho se puso de pie y pasó junto a Petra para salir hacia la escalera. Fue entonces que vio a aquella chica que había visto antes, detenida a un par de pasos tras de Petra. Se detuvo por reflejo y ella desvió la mirada hacia el lado contrario.

–¿Jean, ya conoces a Mikasa? –preguntó Petra dulce como siempre –Es la nueva niña de mano de Hitch. Mikasa, Jean es el capitán de la guardia.

Por necesidad Mikasa miró un instante al muchacho y asintió leve, pero no contó con que Jean le tomara la mano y besara sus nudillos.

–Es un gusto, Mikasa.

Sasha y Connie se habían arrimado para ver la escena. Jean traía cara de embobado tras su fingida careta de casanova. Mikasa, completamente roja, retiró su mano con sutileza.

–Ya, ya. Arriba –dijo Petra risueña por la escena.

Jean obedeció no sin voltearse mientras caminaba y tropezar con el primer peldaño de la escalera, lo que hizo reír a Connie y Sasha.

–Ya se enamoró –comentó Connie y Sasha asintió.

Rico apareció por junto a Petra esquivando a Jean quien subía ya por las escaleras.

–Sasha, el estofado –miró severa a la chica quien saltó de su puesto –Tenemos una hora. Rápido, rápido –golpeó sus manos.

La cocina se volvió una locura, como siempre en cada comida. Mikasa veía como todos se movían rápido y se sentía bastante inútil mientras Petra daba algunas indicaciones a la cocinera sobre unas peticiones de última hora. Cosa que hizo que Rico pusiera el grito en el cielo.

Comenzaba la cena y con ello Mikasa debería aprender rápidamente. Solo un mes para convertirse en una dama.

.

.

Todos los días de su primera semana, Mikasa comenzó con las indicaciones de Petra. La primera caminar con gracia, sin estar encorvada y manteniendo el mentón en alto.

Para lo mismo se ponía en cesto pequeño en la cabeza con un par de pesadas escobillas de zapatos. Esperaba que todos se fuesen a dormir para comenzar su práctica caminando alrededor de la mesa de servicio de la cocina. A veces Petra la acompañaba cosiendo alguna prenda.

Pero esa noche no esperaba que alguien estuviese en la cocina que no fuese Petra. Apenas se asomó por la puerta vio al capitán de la guardia dándole el bajo al postre que había sobrado de la cena.

Al sentir la puerta abrirse, Jean levantó la vista para encontrarse con su precioso ángel. Sonrió pícaro aunque tenía toda la boca llena de dulce y los dedos sucios.

–Hola –saludó limpiándose acelerado con un paño de cocina que usaba de servilleta.

Mikasa se volteó para salir de la cocina rápidamente. Las palabras de Levi en su cabeza "no te involucres con sentimentalmente con nadie"… Siguió escaleras arriba.

Jean, en la cocina aun, soltó un suspiro.¡Qué cruel existencia! Usualmente hubiese salido rumbo a sus preciosas gemelas, pero ni ánimo para eso le quedaba. Su angelito le minimizaba el ego hasta llegarle a las rodillas. Cada vez que se topaban, ella salía huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez era Annie, la que antes fue la criada de Hitch, ahora atendía a la molesta mocosa hija de una de las mujeres de la corte de la Reina.

–Hola, Annie –la saludó, Annie enarcó una ceja y pasó de él –Fantástico –bufó.

–¿Tengo que hablarte, moco? –preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

–Mínimo saluda a tu propia casta –dejó caer Jean con simpleza –De bastardo a bastarda, ¿no?

Annie era la hija ilegítima de una de las chicas cortesanas con uno de los jardineros del castillo. Su madre fue al campo a tenerla y luego se la entregó a su padre. Al menos para que no estuviese tan lejos. Algo de sentimientos tenía esa mujer. Tal como Jean había llegado al castillo de nena y entrenada para ser criada.

–Cállate –fue la respuesta de Annie y se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa a remendar una prenda de su señorita.

Annie, siempre tan encantadora. Bueno, quizás eso venía de haber tenido un encuentrillo con Annie, cuando Hitch y él terminaron. Fue efecto del alcohol en ambos y fue divertido. Pero, en fin… cosas que pasan. También sabía del interés romántico que ella tenía por Eren. ¡Todas preferían a Eren! El mundo era un lugar cruel…

–Supongo que vas a la fiesta, ¿no? –volvió a hablar Jean.

Annie suspiró y volteó hacia él.

–¿Y eso te importa porque…?

–Estoy tratando de entablar una conversación casual…

–Vuelve a tus dulces, mantecoso.

–¿Qué nadie me aguanta ahora?

Annie lo miró con desprecio.

–¿Lo dices porque tu nueva presa no quiere ser cazada? Al menos es inteligente. Nadie en su sano juicio se metería contigo –alzó el índice frente a su rostro –Y fue que estaba borracha, ¿ok?

–Maldita bruja –masculló Jean.

El silencio cayó entre ellos. La verdad era que Annie sí asistiría a la fiesta, por supuesto que sí. Así como muchas chicas de la servidumbre en puestos dignos como ella. Tal como la nueva intrusa… esa tal Mikasa y víctima actual de la calentura de Jean. Eso le dio una idea…

–Mikasa también estará allí. Para que te vayas haciendo a la idea. Va tras tu hermano y no tras del bastardo del Rey Grisha.

–Punto a tu favor que a Eren le gusta el cabello rubio –espetó Jean –Y noté tu desagradable tonito al referirte a mi angelito.

–¡Ay, por favor! ¿Tienes que ser tan baboso? No es tu angelito y menos quiere serlo.

Jean desestimó el comentario.

–Solo juega a la difícil –dijo con simpleza –Dentro de un mes mi angelito será mi novia. A veces me enamoro también, que lo sepas.

–Tu concepto de amor está bien distorsionado. Te enamoras de cualquier cosa linda enfaldada.

–Solo si son encantadoras, no como otras…

–Como si me importara ser encantadora contigo, bosta –bufó Annie.

En fin… los polos opuestos se atraen... bajo enormes cantidades de alcohol. Antes que nada aclarar que aquel encuentrillo no se concretó finalmente, pero es algo de lo que Annie se arrepentiría toda su vida. ¿Ella con el cara de caballo con tendencia al sobrepeso? Guácala. Al menos ya estaba bueno cuando se manosearon… en fin.

El resto de la tertulia se la pasaron en silencio. Annie concentrada en su costura y Jean terminando sus dulces. Todo hasta que una vez terminada su comida, Jean se retiró de la cocina. De camino a su cuarto, vio a Eren y Armin charlando en uno de los pasillos en medio de la penumbra. Desvió la vista al frente continuando su camino.

.

.

Como cada mañana, luego de servirle el desayuno a la señorita Hitch y ayudarla a vestirse, se dirigió a los jardines. La señorita Hitch gustaba de tener flores frescas en su habitación cada día, y los nuevos botones de rosas habían sido su pedido para ese día. El jardín las tenía de todos colores y Mikasa no era experta en decoración, ni siquiera sabía qué color sería el más adecuado. Decantó por unas rosas blancas, algo neutro era mejor. Más tarde preguntaría a la señorita cuáles eran sus favoritas.

Llevaba una canasta y unas tijeras de jardinería, pero había olvidado los guantes. Olvido que le causó unos inconvenientes con las espinas. Mikasa tomó una rosa y por reflejo se llevó los dedos a la boca.

–Mierda –masculló mirando la yema de sus dedos, una pequeña gotita de sangre.

–Deberías ser más cuidadosa.

Escuchó tras de ella, para darse con el capitán de la guardia. Lo ignoró y acercó las tijeras a la rosa para cortarla y dejarla en la cesta en el suelo.

–¿No eres de acá, verdad? –preguntó Jean –Tus facciones son muy diferentes a las chicas de por acá –Mikasa lo miró enarcando una ceja –No me malentiendas, eres muy bonita. Tienes un cabello negro muy lindo.

Mikasa se volvió hacia las flores y cortó otra.

–Gracias –murmuró.

–Con que tienes voz, una tan linda como tú –comentó Jean y ella frunció los labios –Dame esas tijeras, no deberías estar haciendo esto.

No le dio tiempo de responder, le quitó las tijeras y tomó otra rosa y la cortó. Mikasa se dio por vencido y dejó que el joven hiciera el trabajo.

–¿Te gustan los jardines? –preguntó Jean tratando de establecer una conversación –Cuando era niño me gustaba mucho jugar acá. Con Sasha y Connie jugábamos a escondernos, Sasha siempre se perdía. Creo que aun lo hace –bromeó.

Mikasa guardaba silencio, pero la verdad es que los jardines eran imponentes y podría perderse en ellos solo para disfrutarlos. Vio que Jean deslizaba el filo de la tijera por el tallo de una de las rosas que acababa de cortar.

–Supongo que estas son suficientes para Hitch –comentó Jean viendo la cesta.

Mikasa recogió la cesta rápidamente y cuando iba a retirarse vio que el muchacho le extendía la última rosa.

–Esta es para ti –dijo bastante rojo, Mikasa solo vio la rosa sin tomarla –Si no la tomas se va a marchitar y de nada habrá servido cortarla, ¿verdad?

Mikasa tomó la rosa y se volteó para retirarse, un suave "gracias" salió entre sus labios. Prácticamente corrió dentro del castillo. Jean se sonrió divertido, esa chica sí era tímida.

–¿Tratando de conquistar a la chica nueva? –preguntó Armin saliendo de la nada con un libro bajo el brazo.

–Toda chica linda merece un poco de galantería. Es un ángel.

Armin rio.

–Pero ese ángel no parece muy convencida –comentó Armin –No vaya a ser que en lugar de conquistarla, la ahuyentes –bromeó.

–Vale la pena el riesgo –respondió Jean –Creo que estoy enamorado –agregó con tono ensoñado.

–¿En serio? Al menos conócela un poco antes de declararle tu amor por siempre –bromeó Armin– Por cierto, supe por ahí que tuviste problemas con la Reina.

Jean masculló.

–Estúpida Sasha y sus habladurías.

–Fue Hange –respondió Armin –¿Qué pasó?

–Nada importante –dijo Jean bajándole el perfil –Solo me informó que para la fiesta de Eren deberé escoger una chica para casarme. Dice que no quiere más rumores sobre Hitch y yo.

Armin lo miró extrañado.

–Pensaba que la idea te agradaba. Buscar una chica linda. Además, ¿quién le diría que no al guapo capitán de la guardia?

Jean se empavonó.

–¿Verdad que sí? –dijo engreído –Pero mi corazón pertenece a mi angelito.

Armin volvió a reír.

–No tienes remedio. Bueno, quizás si juegas bien tus cartas puedas conquistarla en el baile.

–¡Pero qué buena idea!

Armin suspiró.

–Vamos dentro. Eren quiere hablar con nosotros.

Jean asintió y ambos regresaron al castillo.

.

.

Los rumores sobre el enamoramiento del capitán de la guardia por la criada nueva volaron por todo el castillo. Y no todos eran bien intencionados. Gente malhablada había en todas partes, pero Mikasa no estaba acostumbrada a ello. Su vida siempre había estado aislada de todos, ocasionalmente tenía algún conocido en las inmediaciones de sus variadas residencias. Pero nada demasiado comprometedor ni íntimo… al menos no para revelar sus cosas. De hecho, en su misma estancia en el castillo, poco y nada hablaba con sus colegas de funciones. Usualmente intercambiaba palabras con la chica de la cocina, Sasha, o con Petra. Pero nada más. Menos con el insistente Jean. Trataba de evitarlo a toda costa, sobre todo cuando estaba acompañado. La última vez se encontró con él y parte de su tropa de la guardia en el frontis del castillo. Ella iba a hacer unas compras para la señorita Hitch. A pesar de ignorar la presencia de los hombres, todos comenzaron a bromear a Jean, dándole golpes pícaros y gritándole algunas cosas. Odió eso. Pero, tampoco era como que odiara a Jean… no era posible odiarlo. Sí, era cargante, pero… debía reconocer que se sentía halagada.

–Deberías mantenerte lejos de él y no recibir sus regalos baratos –comentó Annie un día que ambas se encontraron en la cocina y vio a Mikasa frente a un ramo pequeño de flores –Solo incentivas los rumores. Yo te enseñaré.

Tomó el ramo de flores que estaba sobre la mesa y lo botó al tarro de la basura. Mikasa se la quedó mirando. Ella no recibía regalos frecuentemente y, a pesar de todo, los apreciaba. Rechazarlos le parecía mal… pero, tal vez Annie tenía razón. Sobre todo cuando su intención no era ser cortejada por el bastardo del Rey. Ella iba por el príncipe Eren, esa era su misión y su objetivo.

–Escúchame muy bien, Mikasa –continuó Annie con un gesto seco –Ese Jean es un maldito aprovechado. ¿Sabes con cuántas chicas del servicio ha hecho lo mismo? Hasta que finalmente caen y… ya sabes lo que pasa después. Las desecha como cualquier cosa. Así funcionan las cosas aquí. Solo nos ven como las putas gratis que pueden conseguir… Cuídate de él.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió para dejar entrar a Sasha y Connie, ya era la hora de alistar todo para la cena de la servidumbre. Connie se dedicó a poner la mesa, mientras Sasha servía los platos. El silencio había vuelto entre Annie y Mikasa. Todos los sirvientes por turnos fueron bajando a tomar la cena, Mikasa y Annie terminaban de limpiar unos zapatos sentadas al fondo de la cocina junto al fuego.

Así como llegaron, muchos se retiraron a sus habitaciones o a prepararse para salir al pueblo por unas copas. Annie aceptó la propuesta de Marco de ir con el resto de los chicos al pueblo. Nuevamente Mikasa quedó sola en la cocina, excepto por Sasha, quien terminaba de lavar los platos.

–Traes mala cara –comentó la ayudante de cocina –¿Pasó algo?

Mikasa negó suavemente. Su mirada se dirigía constantemente al bote de la basura. Sobre todo cuando Sasha llevaba unas sobras para tirarlas, fue que Mikasa se puso de pie para ayudarla… no quería que nadie notara aquellas flores tiradas allí. No quería causar más habladurías. Pero Sasha fue más rápida… y sí notó el detalle. Su mirada se desvió a Mikasa y le sonrió leve.

–Le diré que no te moleste más –dijo Sasha algo afectada, Jean era su amigo, y la displicencia de Mikasa le dolía. No era un mal sujeto… de verdad que no.

Mikasa no pudo responder, solo volvió a su sitio, tomó aquellos zapatos a medio limpiar y se retiró de la cocina cuan rápido pudo. Sasha se quedó mirando a la puerta y soltó un suspiro. Mientras terminaba de lavar la loza, sintió la puerta abrirse. Por supuesto que el monstruo de las sobras del postre llegaría puntual.

–Quedó un poco de tarta, está en la mesa.

Pero cuando no obtuvo respuesta miró hacia aquella persona recién llegada, era Mikasa.

–Dile –dijo Mikasa con voz baja –Que estaban muy bonitas. Que me gustaron mucho… Solo dile eso.

Sasha enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos mojando sin querer su delantal.

–No debiste botarlas en tal caso.

–Fue un malentendido –se excusó Mikasa, antes de volver a salir de la cocina.

Sasha se volvió a sus platos.

–Cada oveja con su pareja… son un par de raros los dos –suspiró.

Nuevamente la puerta se abría, esta vez sí era Jean y no tenía buena cara. Sasha iba a indicarle la tarta a medio comer en la mesa, pero solo vio como se metía a hurgar en el tacho de la basura.

–Sal de ahí, tonto. Vas a quedar hediondo y estropearás tu ropa.

Pero no necesitó escarbar mucho para comprobar que, lo que minutos antes le había revelado Annie, era verdad. Sasha solo lo miró, ¿qué más iba a hacer? No podía transmitirle el mensaje de Mikasa cuando las pruebas de lo contrario estaban a la vista.

–¿Quieres un abracito? –le preguntó amistosa.

–No.

Se devolvió tras sus pasos, pero regresó al segundo para tomar el plato con la tarta y salir por la puerta trasera al patio de servicio. Se lavó las manos y la cara en la bomba del agua de los caballos. Se sentó en una banca bastante alejada de la vista de los demás a comerse la tarta.

Sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado, era Sasha quien robó un trozo de tarta y se lo llevó a la boca. Ambos comiendo en silencio. De pronto, Jean se puso de pie.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Sasha.

–A pagar por un poco de puto afecto.

–¡No seas dramático, Jean! Es solo una criada. No es como sea alguien que importe. Búscate una chica que esté dispuesta… y que no te cobre, no es necesario que vayas a ver a las gemelas. No por esta razón. Anda a verlas cuando estés bien, cuando te quieras divertir. No a llorar el desprecio de una chica –dijo lo último en tono fraternal –Además… no es por defenderla, pero Mikasa dijo que eran unas flores muy bonitas y que le gustaron mucho. Que terminaran en la basura fue un malentendido.

Jean chasqueó la lengua desestimando aquello. Jean era un hombre concreto, los hechos hablaban más que las buenas intensiones o palabras vacías.

–Tienes razón –dijo Jean finalmente –Las gemelas merecen lo mejor de mí. No voy a hacerles la velada desagradable. ¿Cierto?

–Cierto –asintió Sasha con seguridad.

Jean miró al cielo y respiró profundo. Quizás se dejó llevar por la hermosa y exótica Mikasa, y quiso conquistarla… quizás motivado por las palabras de Armin de elegirla a ella para el baile… o algo así. Y, aunque era un mal perdedor en las cosas del corazón, debía admitir su derrota. Se volvió hacia Sasha.

–¿Quedó pudín?

–Te escondí un trozo, solo porque te quiero mucho. Casi me lo como.

–Te creo –rio Jean.

Ambos volvieron a la cocina.

.

.

Segunda semana en el castillo. Su caminar había mejorado absolutamente y Petra estaba muy orgullosa. Ahora Mikasa no era una campesina caminando encorvada, sino que mantenía un ágil y elegante paso por los pasillos.

Esta noche practicaba con los cubiertos. "No empuñes tu mano a su alrededor. Deja que el índice y el medio hagan todo el trabajo. Puedes utilizar el anular. ¡Ah! Y cuidado como tomas la copa. No alces el meñique".

Mikasa tomaba los cubiertos con cuidado frente al plato. Solo iba a cortar un trozo de pan, que hacía las de carne. Tomó el tenedor y el cuchillo y los acomodó en sus dedos. Era su primera práctica después de la indicaciones de Petra… y la tercera noche sin flores en la mesa. Por un lado debía sentirse aliviada y libre de la sombra del capitán de la guardia… pero sentía que era su culpa. De alguna boba manera, se sentía mal por haber "rechazado" su galantería de esa manera. Pero no fue su intención, ella no iba a botar las flores.

De hecho, ni en la cocina lo había visto. Pero a quién sí se veía a Marco, quien iba a buscar repetición de postre. Mikasa comenzaba a pensar que ese gusto por el dulce, como un niño, era adorable. Petra le había comentado que de chiquillo Jean era gordito y que luego se espigó, no sin algo de esfuerzo en ordenar su alimentación.

–Sasha, repetición de postre, por favor –pidió Marco con una sonrisa amable en su pecoso rostro. Vio a Mikasa luchando con cortar el pan –Hola, Mikasa.

–Hola.

Sasha fue por un plato con un pudín mientras Marco se sentaba a la mesa y se frotaba la frente. Se pasó la mano por la nariz, fue entonces que Mikasa lo miró con miedo.

–Marco, tu nariz…

Marco bajó la vista a su mano, estaba llena de sangre… que no paraba de brotar como un río. Mikasa le alcanzó un paño de cocina y el muchacho echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sasha dejó el plato sobre la mesa acelerada y trajo otro paño para limpiarle la ropa a Marco.

–Otra vez –se quejó Marco con la nariz tapada.

Marco solía tener sangramientos de nariz bastante intensos, y tan inesperados como ahora. Hizo el amague de tomar el plato, aun con el paño de cocina sobre su nariz sangrante.

–Déjalo –dijo Mikasa poniéndose de pie –Yo voy. Tengo que ir por unas cosas de la señorita Hitch de todos modos.

–Gracias –murmuró Marco.

.

.

Jean escuchó abrir y cerrarse la puerta, mientras él repasaba su barba con la navaja frente al espejo tras el biombo.

–Tienes razón, Marco. Debería dejar de insistir con el tema de Mikasa.

La chica al escucharse nombrar se detuvo y dejó el plato sobre un mueble.

–¿Sabes cuál es mi problema? Que me gustan las chicas, me gustan las chicas hermosas… y Mikasa es… uff. Nunca había visto una chica como ella. Sí, si sé, no tienes que repetirlo. No le intereso. Pero, ¿sabes cómo se siente ver a la mujer de tus sueños delante y no hacer nada? ¡No puedo fingir que es invisible! –enjuagó la navaja en el tiesto de agua y volvió a acercarla al otro lado de su rostro –Hice todo lo que pude… y claramente mal hecho –suspiró –Claramente no sé cortejar a una chica decente.

¿Decente? Si ese pobre muchacho supiera de dónde venía ni siquiera la miraría. Mikasa se sonrió leve de solo imaginar que el capitán de la guardia supiese que su tío era Kenny Ackerman.

–¿Puedes pasarme la toalla, Marco?

Mikasa miró hacia ambos lados, había una toalla blanca sobre una silla. La dejó sobre el biombo. Notó que era retirada rápidamente.

–¿O es que soy muy feo? –volvió a hablar –De verdad que me miro y me miro, y no veo sino un tipo muy guapo –soltó una carcajada –Creo que Hange se pasó malcriándome.

Mikasa hizo un gesto gracioso tratando de ocultar lo gracioso que le hacía el monólogo de Jean. Quizás sí estaba de acuerdo con él, era un tipo guapo y se notaba que ponía empeño y especial cuidado en su apariencia. Bueno, era lo que se esperaba de él, ¿no?

Iba a retirarse con disimulo antes que Jean notara que nunca estuvo hablando con Marco, pero no contó con que él se asomara tras el biombo.

–M…Mikasa… –su rostro era de total asombro –¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí? ¿Dónde está Marco? –fue una metralleta verbal con cierto nivel de angustia.

Mikasa se lo quedó mirando con su semblante calmo, como siempre, obviando el aspecto descuidado de Jean en ese momento.

–Vine a dejarte el postre que pediste –respondió sin un titubeo en su voz –Estoy desde que empezaste a hablar y Marco tuvo un derrame nasal.

Jean parpadeó un par de veces.

–¿Y está bien? –fue lo único cuerdo que pudo decir.

–Sí, pero se ensució bastante. No podía subir pareciendo que venía del campo de batalla –continuó Mikasa, Jean asintió por reflejo.

–Gracias… por el postre –dijo Jean continuando igual de nervioso.

Esperaba que ella se retirara pero no lo hizo.

–Si vine al castillo fue para trabajar y para aprender. No para involucrarme contigo ni con nadie. Tampoco soy tan decente como crees, soy solo una campesina tratando doblarle la mano al destino. Hasta cierto punto, creo que cualquier mujer se sentiría halagada por tu interés y así lo siento. Pero no estoy interesada. Solo déjame trabajar tranquila, no necesito verme involucrada en tus líos de faldas. Ya me advirtieron sobre ti.

Jean ladeó la cabeza.

–¿Te advirtieron qué?

–Que vas detrás de las chicas de la servidumbre con tus halagos y tus regalos. Cuando tienes lo que quieres, pues las botas y ya.

Jean parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Qué él qué? Sabía que muchos hacían eso, pero él no era tan bajo. Tenía a los que consideraba su familia entre la servidumbre, no iba a aprovecharse de su posición, no con ellos. Una cosa muy diferente era ir al burdel y acordar un buen trato. Eso era trabajo.

Chasqueó la lengua.

–Vale. Si ya terminaste, puedes retirarte.

Mikasa frunció el ceño.

–¿Vas a actuar como si te ofendiera? –preguntó la chica molesta.

–Creo que ya tienes muy clara la imagen de mí, ¿no? No pareces de las que escuche otras versiones cuando ya te hiciste tu apreciación. Si me disculpas, me quiero ir a la cama y las criadas de las mujeres no deben estar acompañando a un hombre en ese proceso. Dile a Marco que no es necesario que vuelva –le dio la espalda –Cierra bien la puerta.

Mikasa lo miró asesina a su espalda y con pesados pasos se dirigió hasta la puerta para salir de la habitación y dar un portazo.

¡Estúpido mujeriego! Mascullaba Mikasa por el pasillo. Hacerse el ofendido porque ella la única que era capaz de decirle sus verdades a la cara. Oh… ¿y si ahora él buscaba la manera de despedirla? Claro, por eso las chicas accedían a todas sus siniestras intenciones, por miedo a perder el trabajo. Ojalá ese sujeto no fuese tan bajo…

"No te involucres con nadie sentimentalmente". Si tan solo Levi pudiese aconsejarla o le hubiese hablado sobre esos nobles aprovechados. Pero estaba sola y sin nadie a quien recurrir… ¡Petra! Ella era la solución a todo.

–Déjame ver si entendí bien –dijo Petra cuando ambas estaban en la habitación preparándose para dormir –¿Jean trató de sobrepasarse contigo?

–No. No tan así –aclaró Mikasa de inmediato –Pero es… insistente. Me busca conversación, siento que siempre está donde ando. Como si me estuviera acechando. Y eso de andarme dejando flores con notas… es muy incómodo.

Petra asintió pensativa.

–Hablaré con él. Es muy infantil cuando quiere. Tal vez le has dado señales confusas. Pero puedo comprenderlo, te intimida el "poder" que pueda ejercer sobre ti. Pero no es de esos, es un buen muchacho. No es de los que va a andar cazando criadas.

Mikasa enarcó una ceja. ¿Podía ser que Petra estuviese enceguecida? ¿O que no supiera las acciones de Jean con otras chicas?

–En serio –insistió Petra –Le diré que deje de cortejarte, que te incomoda y fin del problema. La puñalada al ego le llegará tan duro que ni te mirará –bromeó –Pero no es un mal chico, quizás solo estaba demasiado entusiasmado. Eres una muchacha atractiva y a veces los hombres son así. Tú tranquila, intervendré.

Mikasa se quedó mirando a Petra fijo, la última ladeó la cabeza, tal parecía que el tema no estaba cerrado.

–Ya lo hice… –dijo Mikasa –hablar con él.

Petra asintió.

–¿Entonces? ¿Se portó mal contigo?

Mikasa negó.

–Se ofendió –bufó –Le dije que no iba a caer en sus juegos que tenía con las sirvientas y…

–Espera, ¿qué? –se rio Petra –No sé que está pasando, pero la última vez que supe de Jean siendo cargante fue cuando estaba de novio con la señorita Hitch. Y era bastante mutuo.

–Bueno, puede que tú no estés informada, pero…

Petra la miró con una sonrisa.

–Mikasa, eres nueva. No sabes bien cómo se manejan las cosas acá ni cual es el contexto. Acá no hay nada que Hange o yo no sepamos. La mayoría de la servidumbre lleva años acá y jamás he escuchado un rumor de ese niño. Excepto aquella vez que se enredó con Annie. Créeme que el arrepentimiento fue mutuo. Fue el alcohol y la juventud, nada más. Creo que nunca regañé más a ese par… y creo que Hange el dio un par de nalgadas a Jean –volvió a reír.

–Pero… Annie me dijo que…

–Consejo número uno, no escuches demasiado a Annie. Ella no tiene lealtades, usualmente no se mete con nadie. Salvo un par de valets… Marco quizás. Pero no habla con nadie. Y créeme cuando te digo que detesta a Jean como nadie. Y muchos lo detestan –sonrió amistosa –Como tú.

–Yo no lo detesto.

Petra se alzó de hombros.

–No sé qué te dijo Annie, y tampoco quiero saberlo. Solo no quiero líos entre las criadas. Llevas desventaja, eres nueva y acá el hilo se corta por lo más delgado. ¿Entiendes?

Mikasa asintió algo dubitativa. Era mejor no seguir haciendo ruido con la situación. Si bien Petra parecía a favor de Jean, Mikasa no quería desestimar las palabras de Annie. Mikasa era una chica de hechos, y para ella, Jean era el típico mimado que creía que por ser hijo del Rey podía hacer lo que quisiera… y de los pocos que conocía de la servidumbre, todos parecían adorarlo. Se dio por vencida.

–Entiendo. Mantendré distancia con ella… con Annie.

Ambas se metieron a la cama y Petra apagó la lámpara de gas.

–Petra… dijiste que el primer consejo era no acercarme a Annie –dijo Mikasa –¿Y el segundo?

Hubo un silencio.

–No juzgues sin conocer a las personas. Obras son amores y no buenas razones, decía mi abuela –murmuró Petra –Buenas noches, Mikasa.

–Buenas noches.

.

.

–Es un excelente trabajo, Mikasa. Gracias –dijo Hitch mirándose el recogido en el espejo.

–Es un gusto, señorita Hitch.

La muchacha la miró por el espejo.

–¿Eres casada, Mikasa? –preguntó Hitch.

–No, señorita.

–Pero tienes novio –insistió la chica, Mikasa negó bajando la vista –Bueno, algún pretendiente tendrás. Eres muy bonita –Mikasa se sonrojó –Entonces si no tienes compromiso, asumo que irás al baile del Príncipe Eren. No será el único joven soltero y sin compromiso que estará allí. ¿Cómo sabes si encuentras a alguien para casarte? –se quedó pensativa –Si hay algo que envidio de los comunes es que pueden casarse por amor. Esa es una gran libertad.

Mikasa vio el rostro de Hitch por el espejo. ¿Sería que estaba siendo obligada en su compromiso? Bueno, su linaje exigía mantenerse de cierto círculo. Para las mujeres era más difícil que para los varones. Ellas eran las que debían estar dispuestas para los matrimonios, los hombres podían elegir a la que quisieran, sin importar necesariamente su posición. Así como el Príncipe Eren quien buscaba a una esposa dentro de todo el reino.

–Ya estás preparando tu vestido me imagino –continuó Hitch –Puedo ayudarte con eso… hay un par que no utilizo y con un par de tomadas por aquí y por allá, quedarían perfectos.

–Gracias, señorita –respondió Mikasa haciendo caso a las indicaciones de Levi.

–Genial, lo veremos en estos días –dijo Hitch con entusiasmo.

Mikasa retiró las ropas que Hitch se había retirado antes de cambiarse para la cena. Salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la lavandería. Fue un descuido, un volado del vestido que colgaba junto a su pie justo cuando iba a bajar las escaleras. Su traspiés la llevó a rodar escaleras abajo, la ropa tirada por todos lados y un violento golpe en la cabeza.

–¿Estás bien?

Mikasa parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar la vista, para toparse con un par de ojos verdes que la observaban con preocupación.

Eren tomó el brazo de Mikasa para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, aprovechando de recoger las prendas que volaron por todos lados. Se las entregó a la chica, quien las recibió avergonzada y sobándose el costado de la cabeza.

–Gracias, su alteza –murmuró Mikasa tomando las prendas entre sus brazos.

–Cuidado con los peldaños –bromeó Eren viendo alejarse a la criada.

Mikasa se sentía tan avergonzada. ¡Cómo podía ser tan torpe! Prácticamente se abalanzó a los brazos del Príncipe. Ahora sería para él la torpe criada… ¡y era tan guapo!

A cierta distancia Annie observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido. Esa Mikasa sí sabía como dar los pasos, era una zorra. Le demostraría que ella también sabía jugar sucio… si quería batalla, la tendría.

En cuanto Mikasa llegó a la cocina pidió a Sasha algo frío para ponerse en el costado. El golpe le había dado en la sien y sentía palpitar hasta el ojo derecho.

–Te hiciste un corte en el pómulo –le dijo Sasha curando la herida –Eso es más grave que tu golpe y el ojo morado que tendrás mañana –advirtió –Ojalá que no te quede cicatriz.

–Ni sé como caí –dijo Mikasa sosteniendo el paño contra su herida mientras los platos comenzaba a ser llevados a la planta alta para la cena.

Sasha le sirvió un té y se volcó a su trabajo orquestada por los gritos y órdenes de Rico. Eld, Gunther y Thomas iban arriba y abajo con velocidad. Cada comida en ese lugar parecía una batalla. Las botellas de vino volaban por todos lados, tal como cada platillo. Era un par de horas que todo colapsaba y lo que seguía eran las habladurías desde la zona superior y quién de los mozos había errado en su proceder. Esos se las verían con el señor Smith, el encargado de llevar cada situación del castillo.

–¿Mejor? –preguntó Sasha cuando ya el postre había sido servido y todo estaba en paz.

–Mejor, gracias.

Pronto todo estuvo de regreso en la cocina y sería el turno de la servidumbre. Por turnos como siempre. Todo ordenado y con tiempos límite.

Petra estaba sentada frente a ella con una sonrisa alegre, como siempre. Hange junto a Petra charlando algo a lo que Mikasa no prestaba demasiada atención. Un poco más allá, Marco charlaba con otros valets. Annie estaba al final de la mesa en silencio… como solía ser. Mikasa la observaba con curiosidad. ¿Sería que ella tenía razón o la tenía Petra?

Al menos no se había vuelto a topar con Jean ni a recibir nada de su parte, como había sido la tónica desde el lunes… y ya era jueves.

Pronto los valets subieron a ayudar a sus señores a alistarse para dormir, también fue el turno de las criadas de recámara, como Petra, Mikasa, Annie y un par de chicas más.

Cuando Petra vio a Mikasa retirarse el paño frunció el ceño. Un corte bastante profundo y su rostro inflamado.

–Te prepararé un ungüento para eso por la noche –comentó tranquila e hizo una pausa –¿Realmente te caíste de la escalera?

–Sí –aseguró Mikasa –El príncipe Eren me ayudó…

Petra alzó las cejas sorprendida.

–Al menos para la fiesta no serás una desconocida –bromeó.

Mikasa se vio empujada por el hombro por una Annie que subió de prisa por las escaleras. Petra se quedó mirando a Annie con los ojos fijos en ella.

–Mañana por la mañana iremos a ver telas –continuó Petra –¿Sabes coser? –Mikasa asintió –Genial. Podremos arreglar algo viejo. La señorita Pieck me regaló un vestido hace un mes, es precioso. Quiero hacerle unos recogidos.

–La señorita Hitch me ofreció unos vestidos. Dijo que lo veríamos mañana. Espero que sea antes de ir por las compras.

–Pero te espero –respondió Petra –Será divertido hacerlo juntas.

Mikasa esbozó una sonrisa. Petra era una buena amiga sin duda. Continuaron su camino escaleras arriba, cuando alguien bajaba apresurado. Mikasa desvió la vista cuando notó que era Jean.

–Hola, Jean… ¿repetición de postre?

–Hola, Petra –saludó de buen humor –La crema de las frutillas estaba deliciosa. Nos vemos.

–Buen provecho –dijo Petra divertida.

Mikasa se volteó hacia el bajo de la escalera para ver que Jean ingresaba a la cocina. Ni siquiera la había mirado. "¿Cómo hacer que sea invisible la mujer de tus sueños?" Claramente sí podía hacerlo. ¡Mentiroso mujeriego!

–Hablé con él por la mañana –comentó Petra con tranquilidad –No volverá a molestarte. ¿Ves?

Mikasa asintió. Los afectos de lo estirados tenían la validez de la palabra de un ladrón. Podía declararla la mujer de sus sueños y luego ignorarla sin problemas.

"No pareces de las que escuchen otra versión de las cosas cuando ya se han hecho una apreciación". En eso Jean tenía razón… más aun cuando parecía que ahora la había eliminado de sus presas inocentes. Imbécil.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Petra cuando salieron al pasillo de las habitaciones y debía dejar a Mikasa continuar hasta el área donde residía la familia de Hitch.

–Nada –respondió –Gracias por intervenir.

–No quiero que nada te haga sentir incómoda. Nos vemos más tarde. Quiero ver cómo te las estás debatiendo con los servicios. Es una cita instruccional –bromeó.

Petra dobló en un corredor, Mikasa continuó hasta donde Hitch, quien la esperaba con la sorpresa de sus vestidos descartados sobre la cama.

–Petra irá mañana a la ciudad. Mejor adelantamos esto, ¿no? –dijo Hitch.

Finalmente parecía que todo se iba alineando a favor de Mikasa y podría concentrarse en su objetivo sin tener a nadie tras ella para distraerla.

.

.

Eligió un vestido en tonos verdes bastante bonito, sin duda lo mejor que podría tener en su vida. No calzaban lo mismo, pero Petra encontró en una tienda de reventas unos que eran del número de Mikasa y no estaban tan caros. Necesitaban una buena limpieza.

Mikasa notó que esa noche en la cocina todas las chicas se habían reunido a arreglar sus vestidos. Era telas de diferentes colores y texturas. De pronto los opacos colores que vestían se tiñeron de vida. Unas a otras se ayudaban a ceñirlos al cuerpo y arreglarlos.

–Tendremos que cortar bastante –comentó Petra poniendo alfileres al vestido que vestía.

Mikasa miró a su busto, la verdad es que la señorita Hitch era bastante más generosa de pecho y ella… no tenía mucho que lucir. Tampoco era algo que le quitara el sueño.

–Retírate el vestido, mañana haremos los arreglos.

La puerta de abrió, era una de las criadas.

–Petra, te llaman de arriba. Acompáñame.

.

.

Odiaba esas misiones tan básicas, pero en tiempos de paz no quedaba más que divertirse un poco. La razón de aquella misión: unas joyas de Hitch habían desaparecido.

–Eran baratijas, no me importa realmente –comentó Hitch a Jean mientras la madre de la chica permanecía severa –No es necesario armar un escándalo de ello.

Hitch era de aquellas que poco peso le daba a esas cosas. Pero su madre era muy estricta y tenía razones para serlo. Ahora podían ser baratijas, pero luego podía ser algo de valor.

–¿Tienes alguna sospecha? –preguntó Jean.

Hitch negó con la cabeza, pero su madre alzó la voz.

–Nunca antes había ocurrido esto, no mientras Annie estuvo con Hitch. Creo… que es la chica nueva.

Jean abrió los ojos en sorpresa. ¿Mikasa? ¿Su angelito era una ladrona vulgar y con mal ojo para reconocer cosas de valor? No, Mikasa no era su angelito, pero eso no significaba que fuese una delincuente.

–No quiero desconfiar de ella –murmuró Hitch con la cabeza gacha –Pero coincide con que ella está. Es una chica silenciosa pero es agradable. Trata de mejorar todos los días y se ha vuelto hábil. Ayer le pasé un vestido viejo para que lo usara en el baile… no me lo pidió, yo se lo ofrecí…

Jean soltó un suspiro y se rascó la cabeza. No era lo que esperaba de Mikasa. Pero tendría que actuar.

–Dile a Annie que revise cosas que podrían faltar. Ella conoce tus pertenencias como nadie, ¿no? –dijo Jean y Hitch asintió.

Todo se realizó con total disimulo. Al finalizar el día el conteo de cosas desaparecidas se redujo a las joyas y una diadema de algo más de valor.

Petra fue llamada para permitirles ingresar a su habitación que compartía con Mikasa. Petra estaba sin habla. No le parecía que Mikasa fuese de esas… pero era una Ackerman y en los bajos barrios eran conocidos por ladrones y mercenarios. Aun cuando Levi le dijo que Mikasa quería salir de ello, quizás las malas costumbres no se perdían.

Con el dolor de su alma ella misma revisó toda la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Hitch, su madre, Annie y Jean. Entre las pertenencias de Mikasa, al fondo de un ropero donde se guardaban sus escasas pertenencias personales, encontraron un par de cajas. Petra realmente quiso llorar cuando en esas cajas estaban las pertenencias de la señorita Hitch.

Quizás Jean no quería llorar, pero se sintió muy desilusionado. Realmente le gustaba Mikasa, aun cuando lo haya rechazado, pero esto significaba su encierro en las celdas del castillo.

–Traigan a la criada –dijo Jean cambiando si actitud a la que correspondía frente a la situación.

Annie sonrió satisfecha y bajó a la cocina. No menor fue la sorpresa de Mikasa al verse dirigida a su habitación. Más sorprendida cuando vio la comitiva allí. Fue encarada por la madre de Hitch, mientras la chica solo se sentía horrible de cómo se le dirigían a su criada.

–Yo… yo no soy ninguna ladrona –se defendió Mikasa viendo las pertenencias de la señorita sobre su cama –Alguien debió ponerlas allí.

–He escuchado eso otras veces –dijo la madre de Hitch severa –¿Quién querría perjudicarte? ¿A ti? Una simple criada. ¿No te bastó con la generosidad de mi hija que quisiste joyas a juego con el vestido?

Mikasa guardó silencio absolutamente atónita. Nadie le creería, miró a Jean con desespero, pero él desvió la mirada antes de dirigirse a su espalda y tomarla por los brazos con delicadeza. Le ató las muñecas tras la espalda y soltó un suspiro.

La tomó del brazo.

–Vamos, Mikasa –la jaló del brazo.

Petra la vio salir de la habitación con un nudo en la garganta, desvió su mirada a Annie, quien sonreía satisfecha. Petra frunció el ceño.

–Ni siquiera me gustan esas joyas –comentó Hitch –Si tanto le gustan se las puede quedar…

Su madre la miró severa y Hitch suspiró.

Lejos de la habitación otro soldado esperaba a la sirvienta junto a la escalera. Jean soltó a Mikasa y el soldado la tomó bruscamente.

–Cuidado, bestia, es una señorita –le llamó la atención Jean.

–Y tú un caliente –se rió el soldado –Aunque está bien guapa –le dio una mirada lujuriosa a Mikasa –¿Sabes hacer algo más que robar con esas manitos?

–¡Púdrete, cerdo! –exclamó Mikasa moviéndose bruscamente. Todo el carácter que había reprimido salió a la luz.

Suficiente para Jean, quitó a Mikasa del agarre del soldado y le dio una patada en las bolas al idiota ese.

–¿Qué te pasa puto bastardo de mierda? –se quejó el tipo en el suelo agarrándose las pelotas.

Jean le dio otra patada ahora en las costillas.

–Mira, basura –le dijo inclinándose hacia el soldado –Aprende a tratar a una dama. Por eso tienes la entrada prohibida al burdel. Pedazo de mierda.

Por un segundo Mikasa olvidó su situación y se rio entre dientes. Pero volvió a su realidad cuando Jean volvía a tomarla del brazo. Continuaron el camino en silencio hasta la planta baja del castillo. Mikasa nunca esperó que los rumores de los calabozos fuesen ciertos. Era lúgubre, olía a orines y era muy oscuro. El carcelero les abrió una de las celdas.

–Lo lamento –murmuró Jean antes de darle un ligero jalón en el brazo para hacerla entrar en el calabozo.

Mikasa sobó sus muñecas recientemente liberadas y paseó la vista por el lugar. Solo una pila de paja para tenderse y una roñosa frazada. Una rata pasó entre sus pies y pegó un saltito. Volvió a mirar a Jean.

–¿Las tomaste para la fiesta? –preguntó Jean a través de las rejas cuando el carcelero ya se había marchado con las llaves –Las joyas...

Mikasa se desesperó. ¿Ni siquiera él le creía?

–Yo no lo hice, lo juro por mis padres –había tanta frustración en ella –Tienes que creerme.

Jean caviló.

–Te creo… No sé porqué. Quizás porque tengo una debilidad por ti –suspiró –Pero te creo, aunque todas las pruebas estén en tu contra –acercó más a las rejas y Mikasa lo imitó por reflejo –¿Tienes alguna idea de quién pudo hacerlo?

Mikasa frunció los labios y negó. ¿Quién querría perjudicarla así?

–Voy a sacarte de aquí. Palabra de hombre –dijo Jean con convicción –Solo ten un poco de paciencia.

Mikasa miró nuevamente a su alrededor. Había salido de su cabaña para evitar un destino así, pero terminó cayendo en lo mismo. ¿Qué clase de maldición era ésta? Mikasa podía ser una chica con mucho temple, pero la frustración en ese momento la sobrepasó. Nadie le creería y quizás Jean estaba seguro de sacarla de allí, pero ¿cómo probaría su inocencia?

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Era horrible… ni en sus peores momentos con Kenny había estado en un lugar así. Comenzó a desesperarse. No pudo controlar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, las que pronto corrieron por sus mejillas. Sintió la calidez de la mano de Jean limpiándole las lágrimas pasando el brazo a través de los barrotes. Se le rompía el corazón verla así.

El carcelero observaba la escena a la distancia. Soltó una espiración pesada y se acercó a la celda. Sacó el manojo de llaves y abrió la reja frente a la sorpresa de ambos muchachos.

–Llévatela de acá –le dijo a Jean –Disimularé que está en este lugar. Pero no creo que nadie se acerque. Quien sabe que tratarían de hacerle los otros carceleros.

Mikasa salió de la celda dando gracias al cielo.

–Escóndela en algún lugar de momento… –indicó el hombre.

Jean sabía perfectamente el lugar indicado. Sacó a Mikasa de los calabozos y entregándole una capa la subió a su caballo antes de subirse el mismo.

–Tienes dos opciones, huir de donde estarás o esperar que solucione esto… o esperar hasta la fiesta. Aun tienes la oportunidad con Eren. Pero mejor si logro limpiar tu nombre. La decisión es tuya.

–¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Mikasa volteándose para observarlo sobre el hombro.

–Al único lugar donde están las personas en las que confío ciegamente.

Iniciaron el galope por las vacías calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a una calle concurrida de varones y se detuvieron frente a una de las tantas casonas iluminadas por un farol rojo en su frontis.

–¿El barrio rojo? –exclamó Mikasa cuando Jean la tomaba de la cintura para bajarla del caballo.

–Es mejor que los calabozos de castillo.

Dejó su caballo atado al costado de la construcción y se acercó a la entrada donde una elegante mujer custodiaba la puerta.

–Miren nada más si no es Jean Kirstein –dijo la mujer –¿No encontraste una pieza en el castillo para tirarte a esta chica? –indicó a Mikasa con el dedo.

Jean enarcó una ceja y le dio un golpecito en la frente con un dedo.

–Celosa.

Mikasa frunció el ceño, pero se dejó guiar al interior por Jean. Todo el salón era opulencia en su máximo esplendor. Muchas chicas elegantes y medio desnudas deleitaban a los hombres y otras mujeres presentes. Notó que los visitantes del lugar eran de castas altas. El alcohol circulaba por doquier y un grupo de músicos alegraba el ambiente.

Una mujer de edad perfectamente ataviada salía a su encuentro.

–Capitán, ¿a qué debo esta visita después de meses de abandono? –dijo la mujer con las manos en la cintura –¿Y esta muchachita tan linda? No necesito más chicas y ella se ve muy virgen. No es el lugar, sabes que no me gusta lidiar con novatas. Sin ofender, preciosa.

Mikasa frunció el ceño.

–Necesito que la escondas un tiempo… –comentó Jean –Ha habido un malentendido que necesito solucionar.

–¿Estás preñada? –preguntó la mujer a Mikasa sorprendida.

–¿Qué? ¡No!

La mujer sonrió divertida y soltó una encantadora carcajada.

–Virgen sin dudas. No me equivoco nunca, lo leo en sus miradas.

Jean tomó a Mikasa del brazo.

–Es solo un tiempo, Margaretta.

La mujer asintió dando su aprobación. Repasó nuevamente a Mikasa con la vista.

–¿Puedo preguntar cuál es la relación entre ambos? Como que por un "mal entendido" la traes aquí, creo que tengo mínimo derecho a preguntar.

Mikasa iba a responder, pero Jean se le adelantó.

–Es mi novia –dijo con seguridad –No quiero que nadie se sobrepase con ella, ¿queda claro?

Margaretta sonrió pícara.

–De acuerdo.

Jean se llevó una mano dentro de la chaqueta de su uniforme y sacó una bolsita de monedas que entregó a la mujer. Ella contó el contenido.

–Generoso como siempre.

Jean asintió.

–Que las chicas se comporten con ella –ordenó serio.

–Entendido, capitán.

Mikasa miró a Jean un segundo. Al menos esto era mejor que el calabozo. Apretó los labios.

–Recuerda, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Es tu decisión –le dijo Jean –Espero que tengas paciencia, lo solucionaré antes del baile. ¿Vale?

Mikasa asintió. No se esperó que él la besara en la frente.

–Nos vemos pronto –concluyó Jean.

Mikasa asintió otra vez.

–Gracias.

Jean solo la miró y luego a Margaretta. La mujer le sonrió.

–Vamos, chiquilla. No vaya a ser que algún pervertido quiera pasarse de listo contigo y tenga que expulsarlo del burdel.

Jean las vio perderse escaleras arriba, Mikasa le dio una última mirada hasta ingresar a un pasillo y perderlo de vista. El muchacho iba a abandonar el burdel cuando dos chicas aparecieron frente a él con sendas manos en sus caderas.

–¿Con que novia? –dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo –¿Esa es tu excusa?

Jean le sonrió incómodo a las gemelas frente a él.

–Saben que las adoro, pero me enamoré.

Las gemelas cambiaron su actitud y le sonrieron amplio.

–Cuidaremos de ella. Si ella te hace feliz, nosotras estamos felices por ti. Sabes que eres nuestro favorito.

–No me tienten, perversas –bromeó –Soy un hombre rehabilitado. Cuiden de ella, ¿vale? Ya lo ha pasado suficientemente mal.

–Como digas –dijeron al unísono –Seremos sus mejores amigas.

Jean sabía que sería así. Las chicas eran buenas personas.

–Son las mejores –les dijo con afecto –Nos vemos pronto.

–Hasta pronto, Jean –lo despidieron con sus delicadas manos.

El capitán salió del burdel. Ambas gemelas se miraron y alzaron de hombros.

–¿Vamos a verla? –propuso de Samantha.

–¡Super! –exclamó Sarah –Tenemos que cumplir con nuestra palabra de putas.

–¿Y eso tiene validez? –preguntó Samantha con inocente duda.

–Solidaridad femenina.

Ambas salieron felices escaleras arriba.

.

.

Mikasa pasó buena noche en el burdel a pesar que el ruido no acabó hasta el amanecer. Pero estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera le importó. Al despertar se levantó y bajó las escaleras. La noche anterior Margaretta le dio una vuelta por el burdel para que pudiese moverse libremente. Las gemelas se presentaron y fueron muy amables con ella.

Al llegar al salón principal vio que todo era un desastre. Copas por todos lados, suciedad, ropa tirada por todos lados. Decidió ayudar, era su manera de agradecer la buena voluntad. Sabía que Jea metía en problemas a Margaretta y el resto de las chicas si se llegaba a descubrir que ella se ocultaba allí. Era una "ladrona" para todos. Si notaban que había huido del calabozo sería un desastre.

Comenzó a retirar todas las copas y platos para llevarlos a la cocina. Calentó agua para comenzar a lavar. Tardó bastante, pero tuvo todo en su lugar. Luego llevó las ropas a la lavandería donde se encontró con una de las chicas que trabajaban allí.

–¿Eres la chica de Jean? –preguntó la joven mujer –Soy Anka –le extendió la mano.

Mikasa estrechó su mano. Con que ahora era la chica del capitán. No le gustaba mentir, pero supuso que era lo mejor… y confiaba en él.

–Mikasa…

Anka asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

–Margaretta comentó que te metiste en problemas. Acá puedes estar tranquila. Todas tenemos nuestro pasado, no hablamos de ello. El pasado quedó fuera de esta puerta –comentó con tranquilidad –No es necesario que hagas nada. Nosotras nos hacemos cargo.

–Quiero ayudar –respondió.

Anka le sonrió agradada. Se hicieron compañía mientras otras chicas bajaban vestidas con finas batas de seda y el maquillaje corrido. Se las notaba cómodas allí, como si nada de la noche anterior hubiese ocurrido. Eran solo chicas compartiendo ahora un desayuno que las gemelas habían preparado. Mikasa agradeció que otras cocinaran, ella era horrible en eso.

Aun cuando Anka había mencionado que no hablaban de su pasado, fue inevitable hacerlo cuando había una nueva incorporación en el grupo de chicas. Así fue como Mikasa se enteró de algo de ellas.

Margaretta era la madama del burdel. Anka había llegado cuando su patrón se había aburrido de ella, ahora era exclusiva del general Pixis, un anciano generoso y buena gente. Anka no tenía más clientes que Pixis que pagaba generosamente su manutención.

Las gemelas por otro lado se dedicaban a esa labor desde que eran niñas. Cuando estuvieron demasiado grandes para los viejos pervertidos fueron sacadas del prostíbulo de niñas. Anka las vio en la calle pidiendo limosna y se las llevó al burdel. Eran las más jóvenes y a pesar de todo lo vivido eran muy inocentes y, sin conocer otra cosa que la prostitución lo tomaban con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Estaban muy agradecidas del trato de Margaretta, quien no permitía ningún maltrato de parte de los clientes.

Las historias del resto eran similares. Sus padres o parientes las habían vendido a mejores o peores lugares, pero todas terminaron bajo el alero de Margaretta. Era una especie de madre y salvadora de todas.

Al terminar de desayunar volvieron a sus habitaciones. Mikasa supo que las chicas no dormían en las habitaciones donde trabajaban, sino que tenían otras sencillas adornadas a su gusto. Margaretta les daba parte de las ganancias y ellas las utilizaban a su gusto.

–Pasa, pasa –dijo Sarah cuando Mikasa iba por la ropa sucia de las habitaciones –Tienes que conocer nuestra habitación.

Mikasa observó el lugar y se enterneció al ver todo en tonos rosa y violeta. Muñecos de felpa por todos lados y dos muñecas sobre sus camas. Se veían caras.

Las chicas le mostraron su ropa de civil, eran preciosos y sencillos vestidos. Cualquiera que las viera vestidas así no pensaría que eran prostitutas. Pero en el barrio todos lo sabían.

–Tienes que comprar algo para ti, Mikasa –dijo Samantha –No puedes salir a dar una vuelta vestida como sirvienta.

–Me temo que no puedo salir, no quiero ser descubierta –comentó con voz suave.

–Pero tampoco tienes que andar así acá –Sarah la miró estudiándola –Creo que eres de nuestra talla… ¿y si te vestimos? –aplaudió encantada y su hermana la secundó –Le prometimos a Jean que seríamos buenas amigas.

Samantha le dio un canillazo que no pasó desapercibido. Mikasa las miró sorprendida. ¿Eran las chicas de Jean? No era tonta era obvio que era cliente del burdel, pero no esperaba saber quiénes eran sus muchachas. Aunque qué debía importarle a ella.

–Está rehabilitado –dijo Sarah y Samantha se dio una palmada en la frente –Es un chico bueno. Nos alegramos mucho que tenga una novia tan linda como tú, ¿verdad que sí, Sami?

Samantha soltó un suspiro. No quería incomodar a Mikasa con la información. Pero…

–Sí –respondió la chica con sinceridad –Espero que nuestra relación profesional con Jean no te moleste… Tú sabes cómo son los hombres… –su voz era sentida.

–No hay problema –desestimó Mikasa. Total… ¿qué rayos le importaba a ella? Jean no era más que el hermano de Eren. Aunque agradecía enormemente su preocupación. Sí… era una buena persona, lo había demostrado –Me alegra que las trate bien.

Ambas chicas sonrieron agradadas. Mikasa era adorable.

–¿Eso significa que podemos ser amigas? –preguntaron al unísono. Mikasa puso una cara extraña. Sobre todo cuando las gemelas la abrazaron. Mikasa se puso bastante tensa.

Luego de esa muestra asfixiante de afecto, Mikasa se dirigió a recoger la ropa sucia del resto de las habitaciones. Todas decoradas al gusto de las chicas. Después de almorzar, las chicas comenzaron su ritual. Se dieron baños, arreglaron sus cabellos, se maquillaron y ataviaron para una nueva jornada.

Luego que todo estuvo dispuesto para recibir a los clientes, Marietta dio la orden a Mikasa de retirarse a su habitación y no salir de ella ni asomarse a la sala.

Así hizo para darse cuenta que sobre la cama había un par de vestidos y una nota mal escrita. "Pruébatelos. Sarah y Sami". Eran adorables sin duda. La curiosidad le ganó y se probó el primer vestido. Uno azul brillante con adornos de volados en blanco. Se miraba al espejo jugando con su cabello para todos lados, cuando golpearon a la puerta.

–Adelante –dijo pensando que era alguna de las chicas. Se volteó –¿Cómo me queda?

Pero era Jean quien había ingresado a la habitación.

–Wow –exclamó embobado –Te queda perfecto ya que preguntas.

Mikasa tomó su vestido de sirvienta de la cama y se cubrió con él.

–Vine a ver como estuvo tu primer día, pero veo que estás muy cómoda. Me alegra. Veo que no tengo de qué preocuparme.

Mikasa dejó el vestido de regreso en la cama.

–Son todas muy agradables. Este lugar fue una buena decisión. Te estoy muy agradecida, de verdad.

–No hay porqué.

Mikasa se sentó en el borde de la cama, le indicó a Jean una silla al frente. Él tomó asiento repasando la habitación con la vista. Él no había ingresado nunca al sector de residencia de las muchachas. Estaba prohibido para los varones, su presencia era una excepción dadas las condiciones.

–Las gemelas te tienen mucho cariño… son buenas chicas.

Jean le sonrió levemente.

–Tienen un pasado bastante triste –comentó y Mikasa asintió –A pesar de eso son muy alegres. Supongo que es lo que más me gusta de ellas.

–Dentro de otras cosas –bromeó Mikasa tratando de ser divertida.

Jean asintió.

–Dentro de otras cosas –repitió.

Mikasa le sonrió amistosa.

–No es un reproche, los hombres tienen ciertas necesidades supongo. Hablan muy bien de ti… las chicas en general.

–Sin detalles supongo –se volvió rojo.

–Sin detalles –ahora fue Mikasa quien repitió su frase –No es de mi incumbencia de todos modos.

–Supongo que no –comentó Jean –Hasta ahora nadie ha notado tu ausencia en el calabozo –cambió el tema abruptamente –Aunque sigue siendo tema y lo será un tiempo en la planta baja. Nadie cree en tu culpabilidad. Están sospechando de una chica del servicio que ha tenido algunos comportamientos sospechosos… pero no estoy seguro. ¿Por qué ensañarse contigo? –hizo una pausa –¿Realmente no sospechas de nadie, Mikasa?

Ella negó suave. Jean resopló y se puso de pie

–Bueno, solo vine a ver que estuvieras bien. Veo que así es. Así que me retiro…

–Estoy bien, gracias por todo.

–Nos vemos pronto –se despidió abriendo la puerta.

Mikasa alzó la voz antes que saliera.

–Derecho al castillo, no vaya a ser que te entretengas abajo en la sala…

Jean la miró extrañado.

–¿Me estás controlando? ¿Ni siquiera una copa?

–¿No estabas rehabilitado? –bromeó Mikasa.

Jean se rio y asintió. Salió de la habitación. Mikasa soltó un suspiro. ¿Por qué le latía tan fuerte el corazón?

"No te involucres con nadie sentimentalmente"

Se puso de pie y se dispuso a probarse el otro vestido. Uno rosa bastante chillón. Digno de las gemelas.

.

.

Eren se sentó junto a Jean. Últimamente parecía descorazonado, más melancólico, de peor humor de lo común. Bueno, llevaba un tiempo así, una semana quizás. Sí… desde que Armin le contó que la criada de Hitch le había parado en seco.

–Hey… –dijo llamando la atención de Jean. Jean siquiera lo miró –¿Quieres algo dulce?

–No tengo hambre…

Esto era grave, sin duda.

–Jean… somos hermanos, puedes decirme qué te pasa –dijo Eren con auténtica preocupación –¿Es por la chica que robó las cosas de Hitch? –Jean se volteó a verlo –No creas que tus cosas me son indiferentes.

–Ella no robó nada –espetó Jean.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Lleva acá un par de semanas. No se sabe nada de ella, claramente no es de confianza.

Jean frunció el ceño.

–Mikasa no lo hizo.

–¿Mikasa? Con que tiene nombre –dijo Eren rascándose la barbilla –Jean… tienes que dejar esa costumbre de encariñarte con las chicas inadecuadas. Una cosa es que lo hagas con tus prostitutas, pero no con una criada recién llegada…

–No metas a mis gemelas en esto –le advirtió severo –Es completamente diferente. Creo en Mikasa.

Eren asintió.

–¿Eso tiene que ver con su huida del calabozo? –preguntó Eren enarcando una ceja –Si papá se llega a enterar que liberaste a esa chica se va a enfadar y te mandará fuera de los muros a la legión.

Jean soltó un bufido.

–No voy a preguntar cómo lo sabes –dijo Jean con voz calma –Voy a probar que es inocente.

Eren ladeó la cabeza.

–Jean… no sé que te hizo esa chica, pero no estás pensando las cosas. Reconozco que eres impulsivo, pero no a este nivel. Ni siquiera la conoces bien… debe ser muy buena en la cama –bromeó.

Eren no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando vio a su hermano sobre él dándole un buen golpe en la nariz. Eren se lo devolvió y así continuaron hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ingresar a Armin, quien se fue encima de Jean a separarlos.

–¡Basta! –exclamó Armin logrando sacar a Jean de sobre Eren a duras penas –¿Qué pasó ahora?

Eren se pasó la manga por la nariz y haciendo una mueca de dolor. Indicó a Jean con el dedo.

–Ofendí a su puta de turno –respondió Eren –Escúchame, imbécil, puedo mandar a buscar a esa ladrona al burdel donde la escondes. Pero no lo haré.

Armin miró a Jean sorprendido.

–¿Qué hiciste qué? –preguntó Armin tratando de no alzar la voz. Jean…

–¡Que no es una ladrona, carajo! ¡Ella no lo hizo!

Iban a estallar en pelea otra vez. Pero Armin intervino.

–Eren… si Jean piensa que es inocente, quizás tenga razón. Aunque las pruebas pesan contra la chica, pudo ser que alguien quisiera inculparla, ¿no?

Eren guardó silencio. Si había un juicio en el que confiaba, era en el de Armin. El rubio soltó un suspiro. Jean se sobó los nudillos.

–Eso creo –alzó la voz Jean –Pero, ¿quién?

–Alguien que conociera bien la habitación de Hitch y pudiese colarse sin llamar la atención.

¿Annie? –murmuró Eren pensativo –¿Por qué haría algo así? Annie no se mete con nadie.

–Por joderme… o porque Mikasa también va a tu dichosa fiesta. Pudo quererla fuera de competencia… ¡Qué se yo! No sé de enredos de mujeres… solo me enredo entre sus piernas –reflexionó Jean –Y a Mikasa no le he tocado un pelo, para que quede claro. Lo le intereso...

Armin sonrió.

–¿Ves? Una razón más para creerle, Eren. No le interesa Jean.

–Gracias, Armin –comentó Jean en un mascullo.

Armin asintiendo no captando que el "no le interesa Jean" no le causado gracia al aludido. Por su parte Eren caviló.

–¿Todavía te odia? –preguntó Eren a Jean, refiriéndose a Annie. Jean afirmó –Puede ser… pero, ¿Annie? No me cuadra.

Armin se cruzó de brazos meditabundo.

–Eren… ¿le has dado razones a alguien para sospechar algún interés en Mikasa?

–Ni siquiera sabía su nombre hasta que el enamorado acá me lo dijo –indicó a Jean –¿Qué se yo? No ando mirando a las chicas del servicio. Lo sabes.

Armin le sonrió, Jean desvió la mirada.

–Vale –resolvió Eren –Interrogarás a las criadas, Jean. De Annie se encargará Armin.

Jean se sorprendió.

–¿Vas a liberar a Mikasa de la acusación? –preguntó Jean.

–Si no hay pruebas… lo haré.

Jean le sonrió.

–Eres el mejor hermano del mundo. ¿Puedo abrazarte?

–¡Olvídalo!

–Pero si te gustan las mariconadas –exclamó Jean con inocencia, Eren y Armin fruncieron el ceño –Vale, vale. Me voy a contarle a mi angelito… Va a estar tan contenta –sonrió embobado –Ni se te ocurra elegirla en la fiesta –amenazó indicando a Eren con el dedo.

–No me gustan las morenas.

Jean salió de la sala dejando a Eren y Armin solos.

–No vas a negar que quieres a ese bruto –bromeó Armin.

–Lo adoro, es mi hermano. Pero no se lo digas.

Armin negó risueño.

.

.

Aun era temprano para clientes, pero no hubo problema en que Jean ingresara al burdel. Después de todo no acudía como uno. Mikasa lo atendió en la sala. Vestía el mismo lindo vestido azul del otro día, su cabello en un recogido sencillo.

–Realmente te queda bien ese vestido –comentó Jean al verla. Ella enarcó una ceja, pero le parecía divertida la actitud del capitán, siempre tratando de alagarla –Te tengo una buena noticia.

Se sentó frente a ella en uno de los sillones, como tantas veces hizo antes, pero ahora tenía otra significancia. No entrando en detalles le comentó a Mikasa la decisión de Eren.

–¿Annie? –murmuró Mikasa pensativa –No nos llevábamos, con suerte hablábamos –miró a Jean –¿Será que no quería ser removida de su puesto? Quizás yo debí trabajar con la señorita Gaby…

–No sabes lo que es eso –advirtió Jean con buen humor –Gaby es como una fiera salvaje.

–Es una niña… no ha de ser tan terrible –comentó Mikasa.

–Esa niña es el demonio encarnado… y está molesto buscando venganza y sangre por la tierra –Mikasa se rio frente a la narrativa de Jean –Si tienes paciencia puedes volver al castillo…

–¿Crees que pueda ser posible? –preguntó cabizbaja –No… no quiero regresar con mi familia. Levi no es problema –hablaba más consigo misma, pero Jean la miraba con atención –Es mi primo. Pero no quiero volver a vivir allí. La señorita Hitch no me necesitará luego del baile, se marchará al campo… pero… siempre puedo ir con ella, ¿verdad?

Jean asintió.

–Si es lo que quieres… Hitch es de las que te daría una oportunidad. Tendrías una buena vida con ella.

Mikasa asintió.

–¿No vas a pedirme que me quede en el castillo con alguna de tus artimañas de casanova? –bromeó Mikasa.

Jean negó suave.

–Vas a ir al baile de mi hermano –respondió con sinceridad –Bueno, como todas las chicas del pueblo. Y ahora que sabes que tengo un pasado bastante reprochable más allá de tus infundadas acusaciones –advirtió –Aunque te valga madres, jamás me he metido con una chica del servicio. Lo de Annie no vale –hizo una pausa –Volviendo a lo de la fiesta… No creo que yo siquiera esté en tus opciones –se acercó un poco –Yo tampoco me elegiría, para serte honesto. Pero… no te hagas ilusiones con Eren. Juega bien tus cartas, busca tener nuevamente la confianza de Hitch. Vete con ella al campo… busca un buen hombre allí.

¿Por qué no debía hacerse ilusiones con Eren? Tenía sus cartas en ello… Levi y tío Kenny también, aunque por motivos diferentes. Quizás… podría quedarse en el castillo de todos modos si todo se solucionaba, ¿verdad? Tal vez… tal vez…

Paseó su vista por el salón y, de pronto, cayó en algo.

–Las muñecas de las gemelas… las de porcelana. ¿Se las regalaste tú?

–Sí… ¿necesitas algo…? Puedo arreglarlo. Si necesitas dinero…

–¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tienes esos detalles con la gente? Las tratas con respecto y afecto… Me sacaste de la celda… ¿por qué? Te traté horrible, hice un lío por un par de palabras galantes e inocentes regalos.

Jean le sonrió pícaro.

–Tengo una debilidad por las chicas lindas y de ojos tristes. Con el resto soy un maldito hijo de puta –confesó con seguridad que Mikasa no se tragó, trataba de hacerse el chico malo, pero tenía buen corazón –Bueno… –se frotó el cuello –Solo vine a eso… a informarte.

Mikasa asintió. Sentía en el aire esa tensión de no querer marcharse, ni ella que él se marchara. Pero era mejor así. La voz de Levi en su cabeza, mientras sentía acelerarse el corazón desde que Jean había entrado en el salón. Reconocía que no le era del todo indiferente, menos después de su ayuda. Pero… su objetivo era otro. Además, ¿se podía confiar en los sentimientos románticos de alguien como él? Sí… se podía.

Se quedó mirando a Jean como si se hubiese pegado en su rostro. Annie… ella le había comentado sobre el romance de Jean con Hitch y sobre cómo se había aprovechado de su posición con otras chicas y ella misma. ¿Sería que Annie quería hacerle daño a Jean?... ¿O estaba celosa de ella? ¿O… algo?

Si Jean era tan nefasto, ¿por qué hasta ahora no había tenido ningún comportamiento reprochable con ella? Podría hacerlo… podría sentirse con el derecho sobre ella por rescatarla.

–Nos vemos… ¿mañana? –rompió Mikasa el silencio.

Jean sonrió amplio. ¡Quería verlo mañana!

–Me encantaría, pero debo encargarme de buscar al culpable de inculparte… Suena como un trabalenguas, ¿verdad? –Mikasa asintió –Vale, me marcho. Te aviso cómo va todo.

–Jean…

–Todo saldrá bien –aseguró.

–¿Y si no? –murmuró Mikasa.

A pesar de su anterior seguridad, Jean dudó. No se había puesto a pensar en ello, solo en encontrar una solución.

–Va a resultar bien, te lo juro.

Mikasa asintió y vio a Jean salir de la habitación.

"No te involucres con nadie sentimentalmente"

–Ya cállate, maldito enano –masculló Mikasa antes de subir a cambiarse la ropa, debía alistar todo para la nueva jornada de las chicas.

.

.

Los siguientes dos días, Jean buscaba pistas para dar con él o la culpable. Armin había interrogado a Annie sin mayores frutos. Seguían donde mismo. Jean comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de poder hacer algo por Mikasa. Ella misma le había dicho que no quería volver con su familia. ¿Qué podía hacer en ese caso? ¿Que ella cambiara su nombre y se fuera de sirvienta a la casa de algún burgués que viviera en el muro María? ¿Y si allí le pasaba algo y él no estaba para ayudarla? ¿Si alguien trataba de hacerle algo?

Sí, Jean estaba entrando en desesperación. Pero, entonces hubo un rayo de esperanza.

–Huyó –dijo Hange a todos en la cocina.

Jean entre ellos raspando la olla de la sémola en estado de depresión. Ya el uniforme le estaba quedando medio estrecho, pero qué más daba si su angelito estaba sentenciada y sería una prófuga de la justicia. Al menos el dulce le aliviaba el dolor en su corazón y el sentirse un inútil.

Pero mientras Jean se torturaba, todos escuchaban el relato de Hange. Aquella sirvienta sospechosa había huido con algunos bienes del castillo.

–Arrasó con los candelabros de plata, algunas joyas de algunas señoras que sacó aprovechando de estar limpiando –comentó Hange.

–Entonces… –interrumpió Petra –No fue Mikasa.

"No fue Mikasa" ¡No fue Mikasa! Jean saltó de su puesto y, dejando la olla botada, salió corriendo fuera de la cocina rumbo a donde estuviese Eren.

.

.

Fue a la mañana siguiente que Jean fue hasta el burdel a darle las buenas noticias a Mikasa. Eren consideró que aquella mucama era la culpable y que había escondido sus primeros robos en el cuarto de Petra y Mikasa, llegando a inculparla. Sin embargo, esta vez no regresaría a ser la niña de mano de Hitch, sino que sería la segunda ayudante de Rico en la cocinería. La madre de Hitch no la quería al servicio de su hija.

–Soy la peor cocinera del mundo –suspiró Mikasa mirando a Jean sentada en el borde de su cama, él en la silla frente a ella –Seré un desastre.

–Sasha te ayudará… Está contenta que se haya resuelto todo. Además solo faltan unos días para el baile y… Hitch dijo que quería que te fueses con ella a Trost, como su criada personal. Eso… si no eres elegida por Eren.

Mikasa se alegró. Su nombre había sido desprendido de las acusaciones, aun cuando su cargo en el castillo había descendido. Eso era lo de menos… El baile, bueno, ya tampoco era algo que le quitara el sueño. El solo pensar que la señorita Hitch la había apoyado y quería que se marchara con ella, le daba una luz de esperanza que, si el príncipe no la elegía, podía tener un futuro digno en otro lugar.

–Gracias, Jean. De verdad.

–Ya puedes volver, cuando quieras –respondió Jean de buen humor.

–Sí. Hoy por la tarde. Me gustaría tener tiempo para despedirme de las chicas y agradecerles su amabilidad.

–Eso habla bien de ti –Jean se puso de pie –Sabía que las acusaciones en tu contra eran falsas. Eres una buena persona –hizo una pausa antes de retirarse –¿Quieres… que venga por ti?

Mikasa se sorprendió. La labor de Jean y su compromiso con ella había terminado, su amabilidad era impresionante. Nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por ella, él se había arriesgado… por ella.

Accedió finalmente.

–Solo si no interrumpo nada importante.

Jean negó y se acercó a la puerta.

–Nos vemos más tarde entonces.

–Sí.

El capitán salió de la habitación y Mikasa se quedó mirando a la puerta pensativa. No tuvo mucho tiempo para digerir todo lo ocurrido ni porqué ahora el baile no parecía importarle tanto, porque al rato que Jean se hubo marchado las gemelas ingresaron a su habitación.

–¿Y? –exclamaron al unísono –¿Qué pasó?

Mikasa sonrió amplio y aliviada.

–Puedo regresar al castillo, encontraron a la culpable.

Las gemelas dieron un par de saltitos y aplaudieron de la emoción. Pronto estaban sentadas una a cada lado de Mikasa apretujándola entre sus delgados brazos.

–¡Qué buena noticia! –dijo Samantha. Pero Sarah no parecía tan feliz –¿Qué tienes hermanita?

La muchacha se limpió unas lágrimas de los ojos emocionada.

–Voy a extrañar a Mikasa. Es una buena amiga.

Mikasa se volteó hacia Sarah y le acarició el cabello.

–Puedo venir a verlas algún día –propuso Mikasa sin saber si realmente pudiese cumplirlo, pero era su sincera intención –¿Les gustaría?

Sarah asintió con sus ojos húmedos.

–No llores, Sarah –le dijo Samantha con voz suave –Piensa que Jean debe ser muy feliz con esta noticia. Podrán estar nuevamente juntos con Mikasa en el castillo y… –miró a Mikasa –¿Se van a casar?

–¡Sí! ¡Cásense! –exclamó Sarah dejando su tristeza atrás –Me gustan los finales felices en los cuentos. Anka nos ha leído algunos muy bonitos.

La conversación se desvió hacia las fábulas y cuentos de hadas que ambas chicas conocían. Pronto la noticia de la partida de Mikasa fue conocida por todas las chicas. Anka fue a comprar algo delicioso para el postre, mientras las chicas se dedicaban a prepararle una buena despedida a Mikasa. Sin duda, eran una excelentes y cálidas personas.

La tarde llegó bastante más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, cuando ya caía la noche y el ruido invadía la planta baja del burdel, Mikasa terminaba de guardar sus escasas pertenencias. Dentro de esas, un par de regalos que las chicas le hicieron llegar. Todo dentro de una bolsa de tela, esperaba dentro de su habitación que Jean llegara por ella… pero el tiempo pasaba y eso no ocurría. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

Cercano a las diez de la noche sintió un golpear en la puerta. Se acercó con cuidado y alzó la voz:

–¿Quién es? –preguntó con voz dura.

–Su carruaje, señorita –escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Mikasa abrió –¿Mucha seguridad no?

–No sabes cuántos hombres pervertidos podrían subir hasta acá e intentar hacerme algo –respondió Mikasa cruzándose se brazos y dejando ingresar a Jean –Tardaste…

Jean cerró la puerta y repasó a Mikasa con la mirada. Vestía tal como aquel día que la sacó del calabozo. Por suerte todo había terminado.

–Tuve que hacerme cargo de algo antes de salir –respondió.

¿Algo? ¿Algo? Y ella llevaba horas esperando sin ninguna noticia ni nada. ¿Y si atrapaban a la sirvienta en fuga y volvía a inculparla? ¿Y si el Rey se enteraba que ella nunca estuvo en el calabozo y encerraba a Jean? ¡O peor, lo enviaba a la Legión fuera de los muros! O tal vez unos perversos ladrones lo asaltaron camino acá y le golpearon la cabeza, le cortaron las piernas, ¡le apuñalaron por la espalda! Y ahora simplemente tuvo que hacerse cargo de "algo"?

–Pensaba que te había pasado algo camino hacia acá, lo que es bastante tonto porque tengo la idea que te lo pasas más acá que en el castillo –dijo mirándolo de reojo tratando de parecer calma –Aun así, me preocupé.

Jean no pudo evitar sonreírse tontamente cuando escuchó esas palabras. Su preciosa –y ahora libre– angelito estaba preocupada por él. Era el mejor regalo y agradecimiento que podía pedir.

–¿Estás lista? –preguntó Jean mirando a la bolsa de tela sobre la cama –¿Es todo?

–Llegué sin nada, son solo regalos y alguna que otra cosa –desestimó lo escaso de su equipaje. Miró por última vez su habitación.

–¿Nostálgica?

Mikasa negó suave, pero la verdad es que en esos días en el burdel había vivido buenos momentos. Había aprendido de un mundo que le era tan ajeno y había conocido a buenas mujeres dentro de lo que todos considerarían "lacras". Habían sido amables y generosas, todas ellas.

–Solo pienso en cuán injusta es la gente –respondió Mikasa de pie junto a la cama, Jean a su lado tomando la bolsa –Juzgan sin saber nada de las personas. Nadie esperaría que en un lugar así habría gente tan buena y especial.

–Sí, eso pasa… incluso uno mismo cae en eso –respondió Jean.

Mikasa le sonrió amplio. En esa sonrisa había arrepentimiento también, de haber desconfiado de él.

–Sí… yo lo hice… contigo –murmuró Mikasa –Lo siento.

Jean asintió suave antes de abrir la puerta.

–Momento de marcharnos, señorita. No es bueno que te vean en mala compañía a estas horas de la noche –bromeó Jean.

Mikasa lo siguió fuera de la habitación y ambos abandonaron el burdel. Aunque hubiese querido despedirse una última vez de las chicas, ellas estaban concentradas en su labor. La única que estuvo ahí fue Marietta, quien con una sonrisa amigable le dirigió unas últimas palabras:

–Preocúpate de las ollas, de barrer el piso de la cocina, de mantener el fuego encendido… pero, por amor a Dios ¡no toques la comida!

Mikasa se sonrojó ligero y asintió leve.

–Supongo que no nos veremos en un tiempo, capitán –se dirigió a Jean –Buena suerte y cuide a esta muchachita.

–Por supuesto que sí. Buena suerte a ti también, Marietta.

La mujer les abrió la puerta del burdel y ambos se apearon al caballo de Jean para volver al castillo.

Fue un viaje rápido por las calles de la ciudad, ahora sin la angustia de la huida, pero con la premura de regresar. Cuando traspasaron el umbral del muro del castillo, Mikasa pudo respirar en paz. Todo estaba en orden finalmente. Jean la dejó en el jardín trasero, justo a la entrada de la servidumbre. La ayudó a bajar del caballo y tomó el bolso.

–Supongo que nos veremos por aquí más seguido –dijo Jean caminando hacia la entrada, Mikasa a su lado –Ya sabré dónde encontrarte. No podrás huir de mí –bromeó.

–No planeo escapar si eso es lo que insinúas, no de ti al menos –respondió Mikasa con voz suave.

Jean la miró sorprendido, pero disimuló. No volvieron a cruzar palabra e ingresaron a la cocina. Allí todos los presentes dieron la bienvenida a Mikasa. Petra estaba dichosa de volver a verla y saber que era inocente, como siempre lo creyó. Sasha había guardado un poco de postre haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y Connie había decorado la cocina con un par de floreros. También estaban allí Thomas, Eld y Gunther, así como Marco, Rico y todos los demás.

Celebraron hasta cercana la medianoche, cuando todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos. Sasha llevó a Mikasa hasta el nuevo cuarto que ambas compartirían, ya que Mikasa no podría volver a la planta alta. Pero eso, para ella, era lo de menos.

–Guardamos esto para ti –comentó Sasha sacando el vestido que habían comenzado a arreglar aquella fatídica noche –Petra y las chicas lo terminamos para ti.

Mikasa extendió el vestido y se emocionó al ver la precisión de cada puntada y los detalles de volados y cintas que habían agregado. Era… hermoso.

–Serás la más linda de la fiesta –continuó Sasha.

–Gracias… significa mucho para mí.

Sasha tomó el vestido de sus manos y volvió a colgarlo de la barra de la ventanita donde solo había un sencillo trozo de tela como cortina.

Cuando iban a irse a la cama, Sasha volvió a alzar la voz.

–Aquella sirvienta… sé que la inculparon, pero ella no fue quien tomó las cosas de la señorita Hitch –anunció con voz misteriosa –Aquella persona que trató de inculparte sigue aquí, pero al menos, entre nosotros, estás a salvo.

Mikasa asintió. Aquella nueva información no era algo que no hubiese sospechado, pero en la premura fue algo a lo que no dio mayor pensamiento. Ahora, se volvía algo inminente.

–Ya estás de regreso, duerme –indicó Sasha apagando la vela de un soplido.

Mikasa la sintió darse vuelta en el sonoro colchón. La cama donde estaba no era ni por lejos tan cómoda como la que tenía en la habitación que compartía con Petra. ¿Por qué? Si tanto Petra como Sasha trabajan igualmente duro para sus señores.

Pronto el sueño la venció, mientras en sus últimos pensamientos su mente voló por todos los eventos acontecidos durante este último mes.

.

.

El trabajo en la cocina era arduo y pesado. Por suerte, ella siempre fue una chica con alta fuerza y resistencia. Llevaba los sacos de harina, papas y demases desde la bodega hasta la cocina. Su uniforme ahora era un sencillo vestido de un indefinido gris, un delantal que alguna vez fue blanco y traía una pañoleta del mismo color ocultando su cabello. La cercanía a los hornos la traía sudorosa y con las mejillas constantemente sonrojadas. Toda ella olía a ajo, cebolla y cocciones de quién sabe qué cosa se estuviese preparando para la planta alta.

–Mikasa –llamó Rico y la chica llegó apurada –Ve por más leños para el fuego.

Era un trabajo duro, pero que aceptaba hasta que ese tiempo hubiese terminado. Aun tenía el vestido y asistiría a la fiesta. Pero las palabras de Jean aun rondaban su cabeza "no te hagas ilusiones con Eren". ¿Por qué diría algo así? Aun así, tampoco ya centraba todas sus fichas en ser elegida por el príncipe… la ilusionaba mucho más el ofrecimiento de la señorita Hitch, pero ¿Kenny la dejaría marchar así sin más? Su objetivo era ingresar en las esferas importantes, no en un condado campestre.

–A esto lo llamo trabajo pesado.

La voz de Jean la distrajo de su acarreo de leños y lo miró junto a la pila de madera que acababa de cortar.

–Es mejor que una celda –respondió Mikasa de buen humor –Tengo que dejar esto con Rico.

–Te ayudo, es una excusa para hablar contigo.

Mikasa disimuló una sonrisa y dejó que el capitán llevase otros leños al interior de la parte trasera de la cocina. Mikasa metió un par de ellos en el horno y cuando Rico la vio en compañía de Jean rezongó, más que nada porque sabía que ese señorito le arrebataría a su ayudante.

Y así fue, sin importarle mayormente los reclamos de Rico, Jean logró liberar a Mikasa de sus labores para permitirle un descanso en su compañía en la zona de la huerta. Tomaron asiento en una banqueta media deforme por la humedad.

La imagen frente a ellos no era la elegancia que alguna vez los rodeó en los jardines. No era más que un paisaje campestre y humilde. Un poco más allá las casas donde residían los empleados del castillo que eran casados y tenían familia. Todo eso fuera de la vista de los grandes e importantes señores.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Jean rompiendo el silencio en el que habían estado mientras la vista de Mikasa estaba perdida en la vista.

–Sí… –volteó hacia él –No es muy diferente a lo que hacía antes de venir al castillo. Supongo que mi primo Levi no ha de estar muy contento con esto –suspiró, sus manos bajo las piernas –Pero no se puede pretender convertir a una campesina en una dama en treinta días.

–Ibas bastante bien –comentó Jean tratando de halagarla, pero Mikasa soltó una risa –De acuerdo, eres bastante campechana… pero eso me gusta.

Mikasa alzó las cejas.

–Cualquiera diría que te gustan las frágiles damiselas. Eres del tipo que rescata a la chica en problemas.

–Una chica ruda es sexy –bromeó y Mikasa volvió su vista a la huerta con una ligera sonrisa –Al menos saber que puedes cortar leños como si fuesen mantequilla me hace quedar más tranquilo –Mikasa lo miró extrañada –Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero he pensado mucho en la propuesta de Hitch. Es una gran propuesta, ella es una chica generosa y de buen corazón… Pero, me pregunto, si no te encontrarás allá en alguna situación peligrosa y no sepas cómo salir de ella.

–Soy buena con el hacha –aseguró Mikasa –Y sé defenderme. Mi… mi tío y mi primo me enseñaron. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Además, no soy del tipo de chicas que espera ser rescatada –dijo con una sonrisa ladeada –Solo te di en el gusto, capitán.

Jean negó divertido ante el humor de Mikasa. Ella estaría bien, lo sabía. Pero aun así, no podía sino cuestionarse. Tal vez, era solo que quería convencerse que ella lo necesitaba.

–Connie vive con sus padres en una de esas casas –indicó Jean a la lejanía –Con Sasha íbamos a buscarlo temprano, antes que amaneciera. Su padre nos daba leche recién ordeñada de sus vacas. Era espesa y estaba tibia.

Mikasa lo miró sorprendida.

–¿Y tú no te criaste arriba?

Jean caviló.

–Sí y no –respondió bajando la vista a sus manos –Tenía mi habitación arriba, pero era un miedoso y, normalmente, dormía en la habitación de Hange –se sonrió –Es la peor malcriadora del mundo. Cuando tenía ocho ya me obligaba a dormir arriba, pero bajaba a penas escuchaba los primeros pasos en los pasillos. Para cuando Hange y los demás estaban en pie y yo estaba junto a Connie… Sasha llegó un poco después. Luego ya me enviaron a la academia de guerra y esas costumbres se perdieron.

–¿Qué edad tenías cuando te fuiste del castillo? –preguntó Mikasa.

–Doce. Volvía para las vacaciones. Recién hace un par de años el Rey me dejó a cargo de la Guardia Real.

Mikasa lo miró extrañada.

–No lo llamas padre… al Rey.

–No está permitido –respondió Jean algo seco –Lo hago, cuando estoy con Eren, solo por joderlo –bromeó. Mikasa guardó silencio –¿Nerviosa? –la chica parecía perdida –Por el baile…

Mikasa caviló.

–El baile… –suspiró ella –No sabes cuánto me preparé para ello –bajó la vista a sus manos –Y terminé en lo mismo. Supongo que no se le puede doblar la mano al destino. El príncipe no elegiría a una vulgar empleada, ¿verdad?

–¿Honestamente? No le gustan las morenas –bromeó Jean y Mikasa chasqueó la lengua –Mikasa… Eren, él –hizo una pausa –Eren no quiere esto. Aun es joven y sienten que le están robando su derecho a ser libre.

Mikasa recordó las palabras de Hitch. Los deberes, lo que se espera, la responsabilidad… Nadie era libre de su vida, menos los nobles.

–Entiendo –murmuró ella –No debe ser fácil…

–Todas las vidas, las realidades, tienen sus pros y sus contras. Eren tiene muchas cosas que todos querrían, pero los muros lo asfixian. Él es un alma libre… como Armin. De niños siempre han soñado con ir más allá, mucho más allá de los muros, del mar… recorrer el mundo.

–¿Y tú?

–Me gusta Paradise y sus muros, me gusta el castillo –dijo con simpleza –Tengo mucho más que otros. Soy un afortunado. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Mikasa le sonrió amplio, era verdad.

–Bueno… sí, hay una cosa. Pero eso es pedir demasiado. A la buena suerte no se le tienta.

–Eso dicen –respondió Mikasa –¿Y que es eso que es tanto pedir?

Jean se sonrió y Mikasa notó un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–La curiosidad mató al gato –dijo Jean.

–No soy un gato.

Pero la pregunta de Mikasa no tuvo respuesta. Prefirió no insistir, no por falta de curiosidad, sino más bien porque podía intuir la respuesta. Jean era demasiado transparente para su propio bien. Y ella aun no estaba lista para tomar una decisión así, menos respecto a alguien en quien no sabía aun si podía llegar a confiar… o sea, confiaba, pero no de esa manera, no para ese tipo de relación que Jean insinuaba. Tenía un pasado reprochable que ninguna mujer querría que su esposo tuviese. ¡Momento! ¿Pensó en "esposo"?

"No te involucres con nadie sentimentalmente"

Además, el baile… no sabía que pensar de aquello. Casarse por imposición y no por querer. Por deber… ¿podría ser feliz una relación impuesta? ¿Sería feliz la princesa elegida?

–Mikasa –Jean interrumpió el momentáneo silencio –Respecto al baile, hay algo más que quiero comentarte –la chica lo miró con interés, esperando que fuese algo referente al príncipe que desdijera lo que había expuesto hace un momento –No solo mi hermano debe elegir una esposa… yo también.

Mikasa ladeó la cabeza. Oh… no.

–Quería preguntarte si… ¿te gustaría que te eligiera? ¿Te casarías conmigo?

"No te involucres con nadie sentimentalmente".

–No… lo siento –fue su pronta respuesta y se puso de pie –Tengo que irme –le dirigió una última mirada –Gracias por todo, Jean. Espero que elijas una bonita esposa… la más linda de toda la fiesta y que te haga muy feliz.

Jean solo le sonrió y se volteó para no verla alejarse. Era mucho pedir, después de todo.

Mikasa aceleró el paso cuanto pudo para volver a la cocina, la que estaba completamente vacía. No supo bien porqué, pero solo se afirmó en los bordes del mesón y comenzó a llorar. Pronto Rico ingresó a la cocina y Mikasa limpió su rostro rápidamente. La rubia le dio una mirada de soslayo y comenzó a trozar un poco de calabaza para vertirla en un olla.

–Mikasa –llamó a la chica –Pela las papas.

Eso le daría algo en que concentrarse que no fuese porqué la rechazada propuesta de Jean le dolía tanto. Tanto como para no poder de retirar el desgarro en su corazón y ni el tremor de sus espiraciones.

Rico la sentía medio sollozar y sorberse los mocos, pero continuó con su trabajo. Las novelillas románticas de las sirvientas con los patrones la tenían sin cuidado. Pero…

Se volteó hacia Mikasa, quien estaba con la bolsa de papas a un lado y un cuchillo hábilmente pelándolas. La vio limpiarse la nariz con la manga.

–Si lloras es porque te importa. Sería bueno que ordenaras tu cabeza de gorrión, muchacha.

Mikasa alzó la mirada por un segundo solo para ver que Rico volvía a su olla revolviendo con parsimonia.

.

.

Finalmente llegó el día del baile. Las cocinas comenzaron desde muy temprano a funcionar. Todos los sirvientes poniendo en orden cuanto había que engalanar. Limpiar cada rincón, flores que habían traído de los mejores campos de la zona, cientos de copas dispuestas a ser llenadas de licor, las bandejas de los meseros perfectamente brillantes… era la fiesta más grande desde el compromiso del Rey Grisha con la Reina Carla.

Este día Petra no podría ayudarla ni nadie. Cada niña de mano estaba preocupada de sus señoras, pudiendo solo arreglarse cuando ellas estuviesen listas. Mikasa terminó casi tan tarde como Petra y las otras chicas, pero ella estaba convertida en un desastre. Sus uñas estaban destrozadas y negras; sus manos magulladas, con durezas; su pelo olía a cocina tal como toda su piel. Era una simple sirviente.

No había tiempo para calentar agua, así que optó por ir a darse un rápido y gélido baño al riachuelo tras la huerta. Luego trató de cepillar su cabello frente al fuego de la chimenea de la estancia de los sirvientes, para poder secarlo más rápido. Entonces vio que todas las chicas comenzaban a reunirse para dirigirse a la planta alta. Estaban preciosas, su maquillaje, peinados, los vestidos tan coloridos y elegantes.

Mikasa también vestía el atuendo que la señorita Hitch le había obsequiado y las chicas arreglado para ella. Le quedaba muy bonito. Aun cuando su cabello estuviese algo húmedo, lo había recogido de los costados con un par de peinetas que las chicas del burdel le habían regalado. Una de las chicas amigas de Petra le repasó el rostro con polvos blancos y Mikasa tiñó sus labios con un poco de tinte para el glaseado de las galletas. En eso estaba cuando se sintió jalar con fuerza por la cintura y en un violento movimiento arrojada dentro de la bodega de las papas. Tan desprevenida fue tomada que cayó sobre los sacos sin poder controlar la caída… o su atuendo se lo dificultaba. Sintió el seco golpe de la pesada puerta y el pasador del candado.

–¡No! –exclamó poniéndose de pie y golpeando la madera de la puerta con las palmas abiertas –¡Déjame salir! ¡Oye! ¡Déjame salir!

Los gritos de Mikasa se perdían entre la música fuerte y el comienzo del ir y venir de la servidumbre. Golpeaba con toda la fuerza que podía la enorme y pesada puerta, pero casi ni se movía ni sonaba. Ni sus gritos fuera. Alzó la vista al techo de piedra y soltó un suspiro. Se sentó en el suelo junto a la puerta, su vestido se arruinó con la tierra que cubría el piso de la bodega, pero ¿qué más daba ya?

Había puesto todas sus energías en ese baile, había arriesgado tanto… ¡incluso estuvo arrestada y luego en un burdel por el famoso baile! Y ahora alguien la encerraba en la bodega… sin que nadie pudiese oírla.

Intentó gritar un par de veces más. Pero fue inútil. Adiós al sueño de ser princesa… arriba, en la planta alta, el príncipe Eren elegiría a una chica y la vida de esa chica cambiaría para siempre. En la planta alta… Jean elegiría a la chica más linda de la fiesta, le sonreiría así de pícaro como siempre, le diría una mala frase de casanova y, quizás, a ella le parezca simpático. La alabaría y le prometería hacerla feliz el resto de su vida.

Y eso la hizo desesperar.

Volvió a ponerse de pie y golpeó la puerta con su propio cuerpo una y otra vez. A la mierda el vestido, a la mierda su peinado y todo lo demás. ¡Jean no iba a hacerlas de lindo con nadie más! Ese maldito mujeriego necesitaba límites y nadie mejor que ella para dárselos.

–¡Sáquenme de aquí! –gritó ya casi sin voz.

Entonces ocurrió un milagro.

–¿Mikasa?

Sasha estaba por fuera con sus manos apoyadas en la madera.

–¡Sasha! –exclamó Mikasa –Abre la puerta, me encerraron aquí. Ayúdame.

–Voy por las llaves.

Sasha no tardó demasiado en estar de regreso y retirar el candado. Mikasa empujó la pesada puerta desde dentro. Sasha la vio toda desaliñada y soltó un suspiro.

–¿Quién…?

–No lo sé –respondió Mikasa sacudiendo un poco su vestido y tratando de parecer decente –Pero cuando lo sepa, voy a matarlo con mis propias manos… o con el hacha.

Sasha hizo un gesto de angustia con sus cejas, pero no quiso responderle nada a Mikasa. Solo la vio perderse escaleras arriba tras un acelerado "gracias". Cuando llegó a la planta alta notó que estaba repleto de personas, algunas más elegantes que otras. La comida y bebida ya corría por todos lados y las señoritas ya habían sido presentadas al príncipe Eren, quien estaba en un alto junto al señorito Armin y a un pensativo Jean.

De pronto el príncipe Eren se puso de pie y se excusó un momento junto con los otros muchachos. Cuando Jean iba a salir tras la cortina dispuesta tras el otro del príncipe, Mikasa lo alcanzó q jalar por la manga. El capitán se sorprendió por la llamada de atención y más cuando vio que se trataba de Mikasa.

–Pensaba que habías huido, angelito –bromeó quedándose atrás de su hermano y amigo –Puedo presentarte a Eren formalmente en un…

No pudo continuar, porque Mikasa lo había jalado por la chaqueta hacia ella, para unir sus labios en un beso. Jean, si bien estaba sorprendido, no perdió el tiempo en profundizar aquel beso y aferrarse al cuerpo de Mikasa, tanto como para tratar de eliminar cada espacio entre ellos.

Algunos de los presentes los miraban horrorizados, otros se reían y murmuraban. Poco les importaba, mientras Mikasa reconocía finalmente los sentimientos que, en poco tiempo, pero intensamente había desarrollado por Jean.

Había llegado hacía 30 días. 30 días para ser una dama, para aprender a moverse en sociedad, para acercarse a la corte, para convertirse en la esposa de príncipe. Pero… se había enamorado de su medio hermano. Del bastardo del rey, de un hombre sin casta, un soldado y mujeriego… pero que tenía el corazón más noble y bondadoso del mundo. Pero aun había algo que aclarar.

Mikasa enredó sus dedos en el crecido cabello de Jean y le dio un jalón bastante brusco para separar sus rostros.

–Si me entero que tienes otras mujeres, te corto el pito.

Jean le sonrió divertido frente a la amenazante mirada de Mikasa

–Eres tan perfecta, mi precioso angelito. Para mí solo eres tú, desde la primera vez que te vi –confesó ordenando el cabello de Mikasa tras su oreja –Soy un hombre fiel cuando me enamoro. Mi corazón, mi alma y mi vida son solo tuyos… ¿feliz?

–Un poco cursi, pero me parece un buen trato –respondió Mikasa con una dulce sonrisa –¿Me elegirías a mí, capitán de la Guardia Real? ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Jean la tomó por las mejillas admirando su rostro, ese sonrojo ligero, sus labios rojos, el brillo en sus ojos…

–Por supuesto que sí –respondió Jean volviendo a besarla.

Así termina esta historia. Con la sirvienta y el capitán de la guardia besándose en medio del mar de gente, mientras la música sonaba.

Y vivieron felices para siempre.

.

.


End file.
